


The Sweet Temptation of Transformation

by sayakamaizonono, TricksterNag1to, Vannilliaify



Series: The Sweet Temptation of Transformation [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Candy, Cannibalism, Cliffs of Insanity, Computer POV, Decapitation, Disease, Eye Trama, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Fucked Up, Gen, Guro, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Monologue, Ishimaru Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Living Object POV, Non-binary character, Other, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Skip Chapter 10, Suicide, Sweet!Release AU, Tagged When Used - Freeform, The Author Might Have Overtagged, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Relationship, Unreliable Narrator, Vore themes, X ruins everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 33,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakamaizonono/pseuds/sayakamaizonono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hope's Peak Academy, each student (know as the super high school level..etc) is planned in a large experiment to see how humans can react to becoming sweets, candy or junk food.</p><p>Follow these sweet, sweet children as they drown in sugar and despair.</p><p>Spoilers will not be tagged, read at your own risk. The perspectives do alternate throughout the story, if you want I can put a note above the chapter due to a few complaints I've had as well as certain tags</p><p> I have no idea how this is going to update and I am really sorry about that!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marsh-o-Kuma explains it all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts), [heyheyhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyhey/gifts).



> What up, Welcome to Sweet Temptation of Transformation! I am Trickster, the proud creator of this fine little really fucking morbid AU. All questions should be directed to my tumblr and I really HOPE you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the DR:AE kids may be out of character because this was written before the game really came out and I am too tired to edit everything and make the kids in character.
> 
> Warning: This fic is very triggering to certain folks and can be considered over tagged, if anything upsets you please leave a comment and let me know! I love criticism (all kinds) and can hopefully get back to you as soon as I can!!
> 
> Another Note: Please leave a comment telling me my mistakes, Kudos are very much appreciated!! I know it sounds shitty but apart of me really wants to know if people actually like this. All ships are titled to change, as well as headcanons being used and they will be specified.
> 
> All questions about the Sweet!Release AU or the fic itself can be directed to my personal tumblr, but if people still like this pile of sugary shit I will answer them in the comments! Thanks for sticking by me! 
> 
> The Last Update was on: 6/16/15  
> The Next Update will be: 8/4/15 *Multi-Chapter!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma explains what's happening to the despairing desserts that we call students.

In the auditorium Monokuma waddled up to his podium, casually leaving a trail of grey sugar behind him. “Attention students… and Hagakure! It come to my attention that all of you are certainly having your just desserts! Upupupu!!~” the bear chuckled, putting his hands around its waist like how Asahina was at the moment, due to her innards falling out, Sakura had tried to but a few plastic bags around her new forming ‘donut hole’. “I see that Krispy Kreme here is feeling a bit holey!” the monochrome turd laughed, clapping his knee much to the student’s disgust.

“Can you quit it?” a very annoyed voice snapped from across the room, it was Akane Owari. She looked like running snot, despite being one of the first to become candy. She was… flan. “We get it, we’re all fucki’n food!” the flanny-female groaned, chewing on something red. “How can we get back to normal before I eat Togamoney over here?” Owari asked, earning an annoyed glare from Togami.

“Well not exactly..” the bear continued. “As you can see. You are are extremely sweet! The mastermind and I have spend weeks infecting your food with the sweet release poison!” Small conversations made their ways through the room.

“W-What’s the sweet release poison?” Tsumiki asked politely with a raise of her bandaged hand. She was practically blind due to her eyes being made of raspberry hard candies. Despite everyone else’s complaints of becoming sweets, Mikan enjoyed it. She seemed more cheerful and more fun to be around.

“I glad you asked Bandages!” the monochrome asshole taunted. “The Sweet Release Poison was a little ‘surprise’ I had come up with when someone had recommended me a manga about some kid by the name of Eggle-burger.” With the word ‘Manga’ being thrown in the air everyone looked to Yamada the Ramune soda, marble dropped from his head to his stomach. Causing him to instantly carbonate and blush.

“Anywho while Yamada blows his top, you all are gonna turn into sweet treats! Even I thought thought a bear as cute as me should be a peep or somethi'n.. Most of you all will either have to spend some time melting, dripping, hardening and just fizzi’n out. I’m looking at you Komaeda!” the bear gave a pause to give Nagito the ‘double pistols and a wink’. Komaeda had been lucky enough to have his head slashed open and his hair to be replaced with Pop Rocks. Which quietly spilled to the floor as he bowed, much to the bear’s distaste.

“Whatever, all of you guys, gals and Chihiro can go to your rooms and scream, cry and throw a fit if I care. The MonoMachine is filled with pain relievers and supplies if one of you glass guys crack or something.” the bear groaned, hopping off the podium and leaving in a groan of annoyance.


	2. Mash-oh-Mi attempts to Explain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot quickly goes from preheat to a burning hot broil as the sauce to our creamy conclusion for our sweet sensation of a story starts up!!!
> 
> Also the motives are being placed in 14 fucking chapters in way to go Trickster.

They rushed out of the room quickly, at what Maizono assumed was the speed of light. They then speed walked down the halls (Ishimaru is always watching) and finally arrived at the cafeteria door.

Inside the cafeteria, there was a small assembly going on, being directed by Usami, who stood on top of a crate of oranges on a table. "Attention students!" she called, her soft and childish voice filling the room aside from the small conversations in the crowd.

"A-attention pwease?" she asked as more and more voices filling the air before no other than Monokuma popped out from inside the crate, scaring the shit out of everyone. “Attention BASTARDS!” the monochrome bear yelled, ignoring the rabbit’s pleas of pain. “I’ve noticed that some of you don’t like your transformations, is that so Horns?” he asked, pointing towards Ibuki, who had her horns somehow shattered, the bear was just waiting for her to testify.

Ibuki just wailed in response, and grabbed onto Koizumi's shoulder. Koizumi, noticing this, hugged Ibuki tight in her arms, which caused the bear to laugh. The two-colored turd to almost slap his knee, if he had knees. “See? Shit like that is keeping me in stitches! Am I right? Aw nevermind~” the bear said, looking at Sonia with a grin.

"Puns are not welcome in a school environment." Ishimaru could be heard mumbling in a corner. "Don't talk to Sonia, you dumbass bear!" Maizono shouted. “I wouldn’t be talking birthday boy!” the bear cackled, pointing at the gum-wad of a hall monitor. “Well, back on topic. Who wants to get back to normal?” he asked, hearing a small cheer from the group of younger children.

Nanami repressed her urge to cheer and yell happily, and instead continued to frown at the bear. "Um... If I may ask, how would you get us back to normal?" She pondered.This caused the monochrome asshole to do his typical 'victory dance' before speaking. "All ya hafta do is kill each other!! Upupupupu~" he announced, earning a collective gasp from the entire group.

The gamer groaned. This was not the answer she'd been expecting. In the back of the room, Touko Fukawa passed out from the shock of being told this. "B-but.... W-we can't actually kill each other... right?" The petite programmer whimpered. "Exactly!" the bear taunted “So say sweet, minty Monica was sick of her constant brainfreeze and couldn’t handle it, she might go up to say.. peppermint twist and give her a good ‘ol bop to the noggin! Then BAM! She’s back to normal.” he insisted, looking directly at the wailing rocker.

This caused Ibuki to wail even louder, and for Koizumi to hug her while giving Monokuma the death stare. Maizono looked at Sonia. "Does this mean that... to get back we have to kill someone? I mean, I know it's a horrible thing to do, but I can't help but feel that I'll...." Sonia gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Maizono!" she scolded, sounding more like a mother than a girlfriend. "You wouldn't kill someone, would you?" she pondered, her eyes looking at everyone in the room.

"Well..." She looked at the ground, almost ashamed of herself. "I truly hope it won't come to it... But I feel I might, at some point, perhaps when my transformation is in a further stage..." The princess sighed. "After the assembly let's go somewhere quiet and think it over who, what and why..." the strawberry shortcake declared, mirroring Maizono's expression. "Thank you Sonia.... I think that'd be a great idea..." Maizono murmured and lightly grabbed Sonia's hand for comfort. "Now I'll try to make it through the assembly..."

The bear slapped his gavel on the table three times, like what the reader would be able to recognize from any play through or watching the anime. "Attention all bastards!" he called. "After this assembly I would also like to announce that cannibalism is A-Okay! So for all you cavity-craving freaks like Tsumiki better look out!"

"Cannibalism?!" Half the fucking cafeteria shrieked at once. "A-are you s-sure?" Fukawa, who had recovered from fainting earlier, stuttered. "I-it's not l-legal..." She continued. This caused the living graham cracker, Hajime Hinata to groan, looking at the writer. "Well we're all trapped in a school where we are made of goddamn candy being forced to kill each other, there are no rules.." he grumbled, earning a nod from Komaeda. "G-good point..." She agreed, looking over at the graham cracker. "A-as l-l-long as no one k-kills my white knight, I th-think I'll be ok..." She said uneasily.

Sakura Oogami let out a loud, audible huff, causing several heads to turn. "Simple, we can get along in peace and harmony and there shall be no death." she announced, her taffy cherry-tree branches forming in different directions. "We are almost like a family, and family would never kill each other. Right?" the cherry tree asked, giving Komaeda a slight glare. The hopester raised his hands in front of him, as if defending himself, though before he could verbally do so he was interrupted by a loud, slightly aggressive voice. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but as long as there's food it's fine with me!"

The bear’s eyes shifted over to the hopester. “Well, there is food. But as a rule by your mastermind, its your comfort foods! Ice cream, donuts, popcorn you name it!” the bear gleamed, getting a small growl from Monika and Asahina. “On the other paw we do have normal food here too!~” Monokuma promised. "Alright! Sounds good to me!" Akane Owari agreed loudly. "W-w-wait.... Earlier, did you call me a freak?" The nurse said softly before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry for being a freak!"

Usami picked herself off the floor, trying her best to get back on the high table, “Well…” she squeaked softly, practically a whisper. “T-there shouldn’t be killing involved but..” the rabbit was about to say before her ‘big brother’ kicked her back down. “Thats right you freaks! Go kill each other because class is dismissed!!!” the literal asshole yelled, tossing his gavel at his sister.

Chiaki Nanami rushed over to the fallen bunny, who was crying on the ground. "What a meanie...." The gamer sighed and picked Usami up. Then they, along with everyone else, exited the cafeteria.


	3. Rule one of the Candy Fight club: Don't tell Monokuma.

Naegi shuttered, running a hand through what was left of his hair until he noticed something was missing... a point. "Uh guys..?" he asked the room of remaining people. "Did my hair fall off or something?" the sugar cookie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hah! Naegi doesn't have an ahoge! Guess you can't be the protagonist now!" Saionji teased the luckster. "I hope mine doesn't fall off too..." Hinata grumbled, poking his ahoge with one of his fingers. "Wait.. since when was I the protagonist... this is reality and not a game Hiyoko..." the sugar cookie said uneasily, quite confused at the dancer's statement.

"Since always, big bro Naegi!" Saionji said in mock sweetness. "Ibuki can back me up on this, right?" She turned to the rocker, whose horns seemed to have stopped hurting for a moment. "Yep Yep Yep!! Makoto-kun has always been the protagonist of this game!!" She sang. Makoto couldn't help but feel odd. "Sure, Togami has been calling this adventure a game but.. guys? I know this new setting is well.. uh.. new and all but this is reality as -" he paused to look around, due to Junko having a past of running over whenever someone said the word 'despair' or any variation of it. "Despairing as it is."

"Hnn, I guess you're right, Makoto-kun..." Ibuki said halfheartedly. "But wait, why did we suddenly stop in this hallway? Don't we have things to do?" She giggled. Peko Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu walked beside them in the halls, half-listening to the conversation. "It's probably for exposition.." he grumbled as his bodyguard walked silently alongside him.

"What what what? What does exposition mean?!" The rocker screeched, confused. "Fuyuhiko!" She called after them. "What does exposition meannnnnnn?!" The gangster noticed the peppermint-horned rocker running behind him and and sprinted faster Asahina ever would down the hallway, leaving Saionji and Naegi behind in silence.

"So... I guess they're gone now..." Saionji giggled, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve as she did so. "I should probably get going too.... My obi keeps coming untied and I need big sis Koizumi to do it for me!" Naegi sighed, no wonder Hinata hated everyone here with a burning passion. "I'm gonna go to the MonoMachine and try to get some dough for my ahoge.." he grumbled, noticing Tsumiki walking ahead of them, nibbling on something tan-ish.

"Hey hey hey! What's that I spy!" Ibuki said loudly, making her hands into goggles around her eyes. "Is that... Naegi's ahoge? Mikan-chan!!!" She yelled, waving the nurse over to their little group. The nurse choked, shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth with a small cough, forcefully chewing on it. "W-what?" she asked with her mouth full, vanilla crumbs falling to the ground. "N-no!! Why would I eat someone?" the plum-haired girl asked, brushing the crumbs off of her skirt.

"HA! You really are a freak, aren't you! A bitch like you should be kicked out of this whole damn school altogether!" Saionji said menacingly to the whimpering nurse. This caused the plum-haired girl to cry, she wasn't a freak! She just wanted to devour her friends alive, that's all! "I-I'm sorry I'm a freak!" the nurse wailed, covering herself in tears before she realized her hands would be stuck and hopefully not affixed to her hard-candy body.

"Mhm, yeah, bitch, you are a worthless freak... I can't waste all of my time on a pig like you though. I need to go talk to people that actually matter, like big sis Koizumi!" She skipped away like she hadn't just reduced an overall innocent girl to tears. Kotoko Utsugi skipped through the hall past Saionji, it was strange. There were only five kids in elementary school here, unless Monokuma was planning a surprise. "Hey you! Gummy girl!" the super elementary school level talent show period student called, tapping Saionji on the shoulder. "How did you get here?" she asked with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Whaddya mean, bitch?" The dancer said harshly, turning around. "Oh. It's one of you." She said. She was only a little bit shorter than the pink haired girl. “Yeah!!” the ex-child star explained with a large smile on her face as she ripped off one of her strands of hair and casually chewing it. “Don’t you have to be at least a super elementary level something student to get in here?” she asked, “Not a preschool student?”

"What?!! I'm in highschool, you brat!" Saionji exclaimed angrily. "Ya wanna go, bitch?" She said, moving towards the elementary schooler with her fists out. The pink-haired girl snickered, putting out her dukes in a what Yamada would call a lolicon-battle. "Yeah I wanna go!" she insisted, raising her fist in the air before footsteps could be heard speeding down the hallway.

"Eh? Who's that Ibuki hears?" The rocker shrieked, using her super good hearing to detect the footsteps. "HmmmmM... Ibuki thinks it is...!" Koizumi sped down the hall, followed by Yamada. "Girl's stop fighting!" the photographer yelled, stepping in between the duo of girls. "This is so-" the redhead began, only to be interrupted by the otaku "-So good for a yuri manga!" Hifumi cheered, taking out his camera and snapping a few pictures.

"Dammit Yamada this is NOT a yuri manga!" Saionji scolded him. "This isn't even manga! This is real life!! Makoto-kun said so!" Ibuki yelled angrily. The annoyed redhead sighed as she picked up Saionji and threw her over her shoulder like an over-privileged white mom with a bratty four year-old and stomped off. "How in the name of Monokuma's furry ass do YOU know what yuri is?!" the asked the dancer who literally stuck to her side, forgetting that Saionji's sour patch-kid flesh was extremely sticky."Did you REALLY think I was innocent, big sis? Ha!" She responded, trying to wiggle off of her side but failing. "Big Sister!! Let me go!" Saionji sang in a mock child tone.

Koizumi looked down at the annoying brat with a death stare that could make Celestia ludenburg run for her money. “Shut up, I’m putting you in your room until your bitchy part of your transformation is over.” she declared, giving the dancer a small bop on the head. "You're such a moldy bagel, Bug Sus!" Saionji shrieked, trying and failing to escape before giving up and lying back on Koizumi's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah yeah.. I know I know..” the photographer sighed, she was pretty used to the brat’s verbal abuse by now and didn’t make much of it. “How about I tie your obi for the umpteenth time once we get to your room, okay?” she asked, patting her ‘little sister’s’ back. “Who was that other girl you were talking too in the hallway?” Koizumi asked, attempting to shut Saionji up."Hm. I think her name is Bitchtoko Utsumoldybagel." She answered sarcastically. "She's like, 6, or something." She explained.

Mahiru paused, rolling her eyes as she trudged up the stairs to Hiyoko’s room. “I believe she is around nine or ten, and not a bitch. When I’m dead you are going to have no one to tie your obi except for maybe Sonia if she feels like putting up with you. Try to be nice to people Saionji..” she attempted to encourage. "Or I could like, not do that,," The blonde said sarcastically. "Y'know, I'm not like Sonia, being nice to everyone, I'm more like a fabulous fierce bagel..." She said, not making any sense.

The redhead sighed once again. There was no way getting through to Saionji, was there? “Give me your key.” the older girl said flatly when they arrived at the blonde’s room. “And what’s with you and bagels lately? It’s really.. off of you.” she admitted, holding her hand behind her head so she could properly get the key. "I've been CRAVING bagels ever since I got in here. Kinda weird, right?" Saionji responded. "I guess that's just a part of puberty or something..." She shrugged it off, handing the photographer the key.

This got Koizumi to laugh as the key was passed to her. "Saionji do you even know what puberty is?" she asked as she unlocked the door. "Eating food might have to do with your transformation bullshit, not puberty." the wise one said. "Well, yeah, I know what it is... Although I've never actually been through it..." She smiled as a breeze of cool air hit her face. "Yes! Finally back to the room!" She pumped her fists in the air as if she'd just accomplished something.

“Wait A Second..” the photographer paused as she plopped Saionji on her bed. “Why is it so cold in here?” she asked. Looking at the thermostat that was covered in hard plastic, the temperature in here was a little under sixty degrees -almost average winter weather. “Saionji..” the redhead pondered, putting a finger to her lip. “Did you ask the rabbit to have a colder room or something? I thought you had to have a cold room if you were Aoi or Yamada or something…”. That was one of the rules.. wasn’t it? "Well...." The dancer hung her head in shame. "I was beginning to melt whenever I was in here so... I asked the bunny if I could have a colder room!" She explained .

Shuttering a bit at the thought Koizumi nodded, understanding Saionji’s pain. “Listen little sister, go take a nap or something. I don’t want you making any more trouble before one of us or Ibuki gets murdered or eaten. So stay away from Tsumiki, got it?” she asked, placing a hand on her hip before it made a loud, audible crack. "'Kay! Night, big sis!" She cheerfully hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her like a skilled gymnast, along the lines of Akane Owari. "Turn out the light as you leave, please!" She was being unnaturally polite.

“Night, love you” Koizumi insisted as she kissed Saionji on the forehead before leaving. “Don’t do anything stupid because I have your key” the redhead added with a giggle before she switched off the light and left, holding the dancer’s key in her cherry read hands as she closed the door. The dancer closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds, where she dreamt of the oddest things. People melting, something involving a fire and Usami crying..

Strangely Satisfying..


	4. Saionji's Diary Entry/ Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saionji's Diary Entry from after the fight with Utsugi.

Dear Diary,

That stupid pink-haired bubblegum bitch got into a fight so I asked her if she wanted to fucking fight so we almost did! I would of killed her too!  Speaking of killing, in order to get outta this stupid candy bullshit we have to kill each other. I have my eyes on the bubblegum bitch or the baby bottle pop girl.. But she’s kinda cute.

Yours

Saionji :)


	5. Candy/Sweet References.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of all the sweets/candies that the students are made of!

  * SDR1



Naegi- Sugar Cookie.  
Togami/Twogami- Chocolate Coins  
Kirigiri- Peel-Away Candy Skeleton  
Fukawa/Syo- Pocky  
Asahina- Donuts  
Sakura- Cherry Tree Taffy  
Yamada- Living Ramune Soda  
Hagakure- Laffy Taffy  
Leon- Chocolate Peppers  
Maizono- Ring Pops  
Chihiro- Living Baby Bottle Pop  
Mondo- Candy Cigars and Popcorn  
Ishimaru- ABC Gum (from under school desks)  
Junko- Big League Chew Bubble Gum  
Celestia- Different Forms Of Chocolate (White, Milk, Dark.... etc)

  * SDR2



Hinata- Graham Crackers  
Komaeda- Pop Rox/Rocks  
Nanami- Sweet Tarts  
Akane- Flan  
Teruteru- Gummy Pigs  
Sonia- Strawberry Shortcake  
Ibuki- Peppermint Sticks  
Koizumi- Strawberry Hard Candy  
Souda-Living Soda Bottle.  
Gundam- Animal Crackers  
Kuzuryuu- Red Hots  
Peko- Black Liquorish  
Nidai- Tootsie Rolls  
Tsumiki- Hospital Hard Candy  
Saionji- Lemon Sour Patch Kid

  * Extra:



Monomi/Usami- Strawberry and Marshmallow Peep  
Monokuma- Marshmallow and Sprinkle Peep (Gray Sprinkles)  
Alter Ego-Lemon-Lime Soda  
Junko AI- Rainbow Sprinkles

  * Another Episode:



Komaru Naegi- Green Tea Candies  
Daimon- Trolli’s Evil Twins  
Monica- Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream/ Thin Mints  
Utsugi- Starburst  
Shingetsu- Icee Frozen Drinks  
Kemiru- Patchwork Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ Am I Kanaya Because I Sure Love To Capitalizing Fucking Everything.
> 
> If you wanna request something go to my tumblr!  
> trickster-exe.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: I apparently spelled Naegi's name wrong


	6. Snap, Crackle and Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Komaeda's insanity.

Komaeda smiled, his lips parting slightly as his teeth shining bright as he grabbed his hair. The smooth vanilla-white locks soon began to vibrate and fizz. Hope and Despair filled his soul as he could feel his scalp snap, crackle and pop.

The white-haired male grabbed a large chunk of hair and shoved it in his mouth. It tasted amazing. Sweet, sugary and filled with HOPE. He loved this more than Hinata Kun, more than anything else. The candy fizzed in his mouth like a vibrator on high.

Suddenly, he slipped on his new ring. Two pairs of googly eyes attached with a hook. "H-Hello Oobi.." he snickered, laughter filling his voice as he forced his hand to talk. _"Hi Komaeda, me Oobi!"_ the boy laughed as he opened and closed his hand with a smile.

_"Komaeda.. hurt!"_ the hand insisted, rubbing itself of the SHSL Luckster's face."T-that's right.." the white-haired boy insisted. "Komaeda hurt. But that's A-Okay ya wanna know why?" he asked, making his hand shake up and down 'yes' "Because HOPE is on our side! That's it... Hope! If we HOPE we can make our way over any obstacle!"

Komaeda twitched, causing of some of his Pop Rocks to hit the ground scattering as the teenager took a huge handful. "We can't let anyone here fall into despair!" he cackled, laughing harder as his head hit the wall repeatedly, causing more of the snow-white candies to litter the floor. “THIS IS SO SWEET!!!” He yelled, not feeling the wall begin to crack from behind him.

His hand’s plastic eyes turned to him “Oobi think this no right..” it seemed to say, even though Komaeda knew it was him talking in some STUPID voice. “Well Oobi, you don’t wanna fall in to despair to you! You’ll be Koo-Koo for Komaeda!” the boy cheered as he kissed the hand on the lips.. or fingers. “This is all a joke just like my life!" he said sourly before he rammed his head into wall, causing his head to fizz.

**  
He truly snapped, crackled and popped.**


	7. Kandy Kuwata Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's opinion on his spicy new lifestyle.

~~Report~~ Claim from Test Number: 11037

Leon Kuwata Reports:

When I woke up this morning I never would've expected this. My mouth burns like… hot peppers. It’s spicy and hot and slightly sweet.. It’s just the chocolate. That stupid poison shit started, it's like morning wood but you can't jack off without feeling like you're feeling up one of those candy go-cart kids.

I had my first sugar high, everyone called me a weenie. It’s normal so I’m used to it. My goatee is half-gone from hair to chocolate . This fucking sucks, everything I drink becomes pepper. The fucking bear just sits and laughs when I ask for something to make the pain stop. I'm one of those chocolate-covered peppers I used to like when I was younger. I guess my mom was right when she said if I eat too much of something I'm gonna turn into it. My hands sometimes crack but not like the photographer lesbian girl. She falls apart sometimes and the rocker chick has to put her back together again like fucking Humpty Dumpty. Maizono is a transparent one, so you can see right through her. If you turn your head a certain way you can see some cleavage!

Not that I would know.. But being candy really does fucking suck. Everything you eat becomes you. Everything you drink becomes you. I just hate it so much. The nurse babe keeps licking me and hoping not I don’t notice. But the death metal chick has been losing her shit lately, doing perfectly fine then starts screaming and crying and slamming her head against the wall.

The worst part is that my heart is a pepper. When those dumb kids were playing kickball or something stupid, the one with red hair and eyebrows like Ishimaru kicked the ball right through me. And there it is. A pepper. Attached by two long stems was a goddamn pepper beating like how I think a heart is supposed to. But I fucking hate this. I really do. I miss being human and eating something that’s not fucking peppers.

I can't believe I'm saying this when I'm pretty sure everyone here has eaten someone else in some way, I ate Hinata's little sticky-uppy hair thing when it fell off. The little dancer kid ate some of my shell then spit it out. At least I don't cry to Mondo when my shoes are untied. ~~Anymore.~~

But seriously, do we have to kill someone to get the antidote? Because someone's going to die next- I can't take this.


	8. Lunch Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to peek into a smaller portion of our sweetly suffering sugar-filled students. Particularly Fukawa, Monica, Akane and Celes.

“Hey guys, check this out!” Akane Owari said to the group of people around her in the cafeteria. “It goes right through me!” the flan-female chirped as she took a knife and casually stabbed her arm, much to everyone’s disgust when bits of the pudding splashed on them.

“T-thats disgusting.. like me” Fukawa snorted as she fiddled with one of her braids, in which some sort of karma had forced the cookie-like treat to break entirely, letting the once-neatly made braid fall the the floor and crack. “Oh f-fuck..”

“Do it again!” Monica cheers from her wheelchair as she lightly claps her hands, allowing some of her new mint chocolate chip ice cream hair to drip onto her nose. “That’s so cool!” she adds with an attempt to lick the green ice cream off before Celestia can do it for her. The gambler sighs at the green-haired child’s happiness in something so morbid.

The gymnast nods eagerly and stabs herself again, letting her jelly-like body hold the knife and move it around, causing Monica’s smile to grow. “I learned earlier that if I try hard enough, I can move stuff! Kinda like how Junko can move her hair if she tries enough!”

“Ooh! Ooh! Kinda like how Damion changes from red to yellow right?” the thin mint-girl asked curiously. “N-no..” the living pocky stick exclaimed “That’s a side effect due to him being those ridiculous evil twin gummies. They say good and evil so he becomes good and evil. Like how you stink of mint” the writer exclaimed.

“At least she stinks of somethi’n good!” Akane responded with a wide grin. “Seriously, you stink like you need a bath Fukawa!” she teased, forcefully moving the pocky girl’s head with a hardened hand. “H-how did you do that?” Monica asked, wide eyed.

The gambler stopped her game of solitaire to answer the youngest girl’s question. “Flan hardens after a while, but since Owari moves so much, she won’t harden unless she needs or wants to at will.” This caused Minty Monica to clap her hands gleefully.

The conversation was broken into by a scream from the other side of the room, coming from Nanami Chiaki, who was squeezing Usami to her chest, screaming and crying like a child throwing a tantrum as her skin began to flesh out and turn hard, feeling like you stepped in a sea of legos. “Oh god oh god oh god!” she cried, or practically screamed due to her crystalfication.

“W-what’s happening?” Fukawa muttered, playing with a braid nervously. When she wasn’t practically melting somewhere or writing, she spent most of her time in the library. It was cold and nice to spend your time muttering and hating everyone.. or catching up on a good book.

“Oh! Oh! I think she’s starting her transformation, right Miss Akane?” the youngest of the group asked, ignoring the pained screams coming from the gamer. “Because when I started mine, I had these really, really bad brain freezes that lasted days and days and days!” Monica declared, taking a pad of construction paper and a crayon out of her bag and beginning to color.

Celestia put her nearly frozen milk tea to her mouth, if it was hot it would literally melt right through her. Last time it was her stomach, and as a joke. That patchwork cake kid, Kemiru has left one of his stupid art projects inside her like she was a goddamn shelf.

After taking a sip and nearly freezing her chalk-white lips, the gambler moved her cherry-red eyes towards the child’s drawing, ignoring Akane who was still stabbing her arm like an ignorant fool and Fukawa strangely muttering to herself about Togami and her being useless.

“Monica dear, whatever are you drawing?” Miss Ludenburg asked as the child looked up, dropping a large amount of ice cream on the paper. “I was gonna draw all-” the mint-themed tyke paused mid-sentence to count out the group. Akane, Celestia, Fukawa and Herself made four. “All four of us!” she exclaimed with a smile that soon turned to a frown.

“Aww, your hair ruined it!” Owari sighed, wiping some of the ice cream from the little girl’s drawing and popping some in her mouth. “Good thing that shit tastes good!” she responded, giving Monica a good old-fashioned noogie before she got stuck.

Maybe everything’s going to be okay if are kinda acting like family.

 


	9. A true true friend helps a friend in need..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to follow Maizono, Kirigiri (who is very spooky and scary) and Asahina through their transformations.

Kirigiri wandered through the open halls, her shoes occasionally clicking against the floor as she took a strip of her right arm's now peach skin and casually ripping it off to reveal a bright pink striped layer. This infantile potion was getting extremely annoying to the purple-haired detective as she discarded her old skin to the floor.

The blue haired girl walked down the same hallway as the lilac haired one, though she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice when she accidentally bumped straight into the annoyed detective.The lilac-haired girl smiled, looking at she presumed to be the idol. "Hello Maizono" she attempted to sound pleasant as she grinded her teeth. This was so obnoxious! At least Maizono hadn't gone through this much pain.

"O-oh! Hello, Kirigiri-San! How are you?" She said politely, blushing deeply. "Gomennasai for bumping into you! Aha, I wasn't really paying attention..." She looked at the ground as she said this."I've done better" the detective admitted, scratching at her new layer of skin. Conversation with the bluenette was occasionally hard especially with such big differences as they had. "How's your transformation?" she asked.

"Well...." The Idol pondered. "It hasn't really started affecting my body yet, though it has definitely done something to my mood! I'm always so alert and full of energy! It's pretty downright sugoi, if you ask me!" She said cheerily. Kyoko nodded, taking a mental note at the sudden sugar rushes in several people. "How so?" she questioned, taking a lock of her hair in a gloved finger and beginning to twist it out of habit.

"Well, I always have energy for when Sonia wants to get naughty! And when I need to sing, I can always sing upbeat songs! And it's even helped my voice a bit too! I can reach higher, sweeter notes! It's amazing!" She said, not stopping to breathe.This caused the detective to give out a small huff of Koizumi-esquire annoyance. She certainly did not need to hear about Maizono's sex life, she had to hear Ibuki screaming (sexual or not) from the hallways every so often. "Anything else besides your 'other' life with Miss Nevermind?" the sugary skeleton asked curiously, shaking the image of Maizono well, Maizonude..

"Hmmm.... Well! Makoto has been giving me a lot more attention lately! He's such a sweetie, always telling me I'm kawaii, and that Sonia's LUCKY to have me!! I wonder why though...?" At this point she was just mumbling to herself.The bony brainiac sighed, rubbing her temples in more annoyance. At this point she wasn't sure if her headaches were the idol and the others or just her transformation. "Not what I exactly meant.." she began, exhaling loudly. "What else has your transformation done to you? Like how Celestia has been melting lately and things along the lines of that." she explained.

"Oh! Well, some of my skin has started to turn blue, actually... it's only really my toes at the moment, Tsumiki-San thinks it may start spreading soon! I trust her. She's the sweetest nurse ever, after all." Maizono answered, getting a bit off track like she had been getting lately after her transformation's mood affects.Taking another mental note, the lilac-haired teen nodded, keeping her poker face that could easily match Miss Ludenburg's. "I see, do you know what your...er.. theme is by now? I believe Sonia is some sort of cake?" Kirigiri assumed, raising an eyebrow.

"Tsumiki-San says I'm most likely an extremely sugar based candy based on my mood! And I've figured out that I'm probably something blue, but I don't know what exactly that is yet!" She informed the detective. "But.... What's your theme, Kirigiri-San?" She inquired. Kirigiri thought to herself, almost forgetting her godforsaken theme. “My theme is the Peel-Away Skull Candies you could find in the mid-90’s I believe..” she pondered as she casually ripped a new layer of skin away. “I’m guessing your blue raspberry? Perhaps you would ask Miss Nevermind, what’s her theme?”

"Her theme is Strawberry Shortcake! Kinda like the TV show!" The idol giggled. "That's an interesting theme, Kirigiri-San! I hope things will turn out well for you in your transformation!" Raising an eyebrow, the mystery mistress cleared her throat before speaking "I see.. my transformation is I guess you could say more painful, due to the candy being very flaky, similar to sheeted sugar then Sonia's sponge cake-flesh." she began as she once analyzing the situation- a strong point of hers. "I'm guessing we most likely turn into candy we liked as children or something ironic." the light-haired girl concluded with a small exaile.

"Oh! If that's the case... I've always LOVED those ring pops! So sugary and delicious! Perhaps that's what I'm becoming...?" She pondered. Despite not having much of a childhood, her father usually let Kirigiri have whatever candy she wanted, but Ring Pops sounded pretty foreign.Maizono, noticing the detectives look of slight confusion, filled her in on what exactly ring pops are. "Mmm... Ring Pops are this delicious candy that has a plastic ring attached to the bottom! The idea is to slip it on your finger and suck on the sweet, sugary candy!! Mmm, how I miss that candy..." She explained.

That sounded extremely sexual, so it must of come from the early 2000’s or somewhere along the lines. “I see, the concept is like...fingering correct?” she asked, trying to still be curious after announcing such an inappropriate concept. The idol's face contorted into a confused expression as as heard these words. "Oh, no! Well... maybe. I guess it is kind of like fingering, in a way. It's supposed to just be pretty good tasting candy that people can enjoy, though!”

Feeling her face turning a light pink at the idol's response. "Wait a second.." she paused, ripping away her old eyebrow as it started to peel away. "How do you know what fingering is?" she asked, waiting for her new, bright pink eyebrow to raise. Now it was the idol's turn to blush at Kirigiri's question. "Well, I am a world famous popstar. It would be crazy to suggest that I'd never been fingered, at all, in my entire life! It's usually crazy fans who try to do it to me though... and also Sonia.”

The detective can't believe she fucking said that, like 'Way to go Kirigiri you gave yourself a boner’ kind of mental humiliation that Celes would go crazy for. “I am so sorry..” she muttered, “Want me to get you something to eat to make up for.. that?” Kyoko insisted, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh... Sure! That'd be pretty sugoi!" The bluenette agreed. "I could really go for some strawberry shortcake right now!! That'd be absolutely delicious!!" Wait... was that supposed to be a sex joke? she questioned with her face still red. "Where's Sonia?" Kyoko asked, not realizing how lewd that sounds.

"Hmmm....." She pondered, barely noticing Kirigiri's even deeper blush. "I really don't know... I imagine she may still be in our room, perhaps watching some of the Japanese TV dramas she loves!" She answered sweetly."Would you like to come with me? Celes is probably playing cards in the cafeteria.." she explained as she ripped yet another layer off, this time the underlayer was pink and blue, Maizono colors.

"Hmm... That sounds perfect! You and Celes can hang out and be romantic or whatever, and I can pig out in the kitchen! It's the perfect plan!" Maizono exclaimed, smiling even wider when she noticed that Kirigiri's skin was now her two favorite colors. This once again caused the adorkable detective to blush, she wanted to be in a romantic relationship with the gambler, she just had no idea how to plant the seed to start it. This kinda reminded her of a gardener she met once..

Maizono, taking notice of the detective's blush, nodded in understanding. "I'm an esper, you see, so I can read minds. I know exactly how you're feeling, trust me!". The detective gave a silent nod as if to say ‘follow me’ as the duo walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Per usual with the transformation process, someone was in a corner crying being comforted by a friend. This time it was Chihiro Fujisaki being comforted by Mondo Oowada who quietly popped, almost like humming.

"Oh! Poor Chihiro! I hope they'll be ok..." Maizono said sadly. "It's just terrible to see people so sad all the time... But I can't worry about that now! Come on Kirigiri! Over to Celes!" she cheered. “Uh.. she’s busy and I’d rather not..” the detective insisted, before hearing something splash against the ground."Huh? What was that?" Maizono said cluelessly, turning in the direction of the splashing. "Oh!"

The splashing came from no one else but Aoi Asahina. “H-hey guys…” she gurgled, trying not to hold her sides in pain, the jelly and frosting inside of her was unlimited or what it seemed. “How are you?” the donut asked, forcing a smile."U-um..." The idol stared at the swimmer's donut body. "We're doing fine..." She looked away, not wanting to be rude, but she sensed that Aoi had seen her staring.

The swimmer groaned, accidentally putting a finger tip inside her stomach, which now was hollowed out. “H-hey Maizono?” she asked, her voice sounding shaky and weak. “Can you help me get to my room?” the brunette mumbled. “Sakura is helping Yamada seal a crack with Nidai..” Aoi explained, wincing from her internal organs being diluted with sugar.

"O-of course! I'll help you, Aoi-chan!" Maizono said sweetly. "Um... Which one is your room again?" She blushed. "My memory isn't really the best, unfortunately..."The frosting-filled-female winced, "Floor two room 401.." she whispered. "Right next to Sakura's" Asahina explained still forcing a smile."I see... Ok! Let's go!" The overly cheery idol said, accidentally tugging on the swimmer's arm and making her cry out in pain.

Aoi's voice rippled throughout the cafeteria. "Maizono-DON'T!!" she yelped, pulling her arm back as a natural reaction, causing a large amount of jelly to clot and splatter out."Oh! I'm sorry!" Maizono exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "U-um... Can someone help me clean this up?" She said, frantically running to get napkins from the nearest table.

Tsumiki almost on cue stumbled into the situation with a mop in her hand, nervously scrubbing the floor of the sugary concoction of blood, sugar and jelly. The donut blushed nervously, her big blue eyes watching Kirigiri slip into the kitchen after the gambler. “I am so sorry!!” she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears."I-it's fine, Aoi-San!" The nurse said somewhat happily. "It's e-extraordinary that y-you noticed me at a-all!" She blushed and smiled, through her eyes still seemed sad. The darker-skinned girl sighed, looking at the idol while only paying half-attention to the fumbling nurse as she quietly mouthed the words "I'm so sorry!" nervously.

"Thank you for your help, Tsumiki-san!" The blue haired girl said gratefully. She then turned away from the nurse and faced Aoi. "Shall we get going, then?" She giggled. The swimmer nodded slowly, feeling a bit drowsy due to the sugar loss. "Yeah.. thanks so much Maizono.." she gurgled as she grabbed the singer's shoulder to keep herself up.

The idol walked down the hallway with the swimmer, humming one of her songs as she did it. Soon they reached Aoi's room, and Maizono motioned for her to get the key. Asahina looked through her pockets for her key, ignoring the the Monocoins and extra stuff that fell to the floor. The door beeped as the piece of plastic allowed them inside. The room itself was freezing and filled with buckets of ice. “Sorry it’s so cold…” the swimmer murmured.

"I-t's fine..." Maizono said, shivering violently. "L-let's just get you to your b-bed so you can r-r-rest..." She said with as much kindness as she could muster. The brunette smiled as she stretched her arms out, letting her bones crack. “Thanks so much Maizono! Do you wanna borrow one of my jackets or something before you leave?” she asked, still sounding a bit weak and more groggy.

"N-no... It's fine!" The bluenette walked the brunette over to the bed. "Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" She hurriedly rushed out of the room and slammed the door. Before Aoi could respond the the idol, the door was literally slammed in her face. 

"Geez, thanks Maizono." the living donut responded with an audible groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter there is a shipping thing that was NOT written by myself that might be posted separately and/or be tagged for NSFW. It includes sex, and if you have read my tagging above (all of it, some of it is serious while some isn't) you would know I was considering putting NSFW-themed stuff in here besides violence. This will also be the end of the few 'filler' chapters as well.
> 
> This chapter and the next were NOT written by me but one of my few co-writers that do not work with/on the archive- but on Google Docs where about 4 people see and work on the story collectively.


	10. The one chapter I kind of hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY TRICKSTERNAGITO SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE NSFW PORN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER I AM SORRY

Outside the door, Sonia grinned ear to ear as she hugged Maizono from behind. “Hiii Songbird!!!~” she chirped, covering the idol’s eyes with her hands. “Guess who?~”

"Sonia!" Maizono said in happy surprise. She certainly hadn't expected to see her over energized girlfriend there! "How'd you know I was here?!" She exclaimed.The perfect princess pastry giggled. "I followed Aoi's trail of ooey gooey guts up the hallway and Kirigiri told me you left to help her!" she explained, moving her hand down the singer's hips."That's awesome Sonia!" The idol said cheerfully. "So, what do you wanna do today?!" She giggled energetically. "I was thinking maybe we could have something good to eat in the cafeteria!"

The princess smiled as she took Maizono’s hand. “Alright.. I was hoping I could have something along the lines of blue raspberry, if ya know what I mean~” the blonde flirted as she kissed the bluenette on the cheek with a sassy smirk."Oooh!" The idol said, blushing at the kiss on the cheek she'd gotten from the princess. "Hmm... That sounds delectably sweet..." She smirked, dropping Sonia's hand and stroking her hair with it.

Miss Nevermind smirked, gently caressing the side of the idol’s face as she planted a small, quick kiss on her lips. “Almost mouthwatering if you ask me..” she whispered. The fucking tease.Maizono's lips tingled from the kiss and she felt Sonia's soft fingers on her smooth skin combined with the princess's silky voice.... It was almost enough to make her faint, right then and there, from the sensation. "Oh, yes..." She responded, closing her eyes and leaning on Sonia's shoulder.

The blonde smiled at Maizono's adorable reaction, so gentle and eager but easily overstimulated. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for this, yes?" she asked, taking the bluenette by the hand gently. "Hmm... That would be a good idea!" She agreed. "I think we should go back to our room..." She whispered, pointing out the obvious before once again leaning her head on the princess's shoulder.

The royal giggled as she grabbed the idol's hand and practically ran to their room in hormone-filled excitement. "At least we didn't pull what Koizumi and Ibuki did!~"The bluenette giggled in response, recalling what Koizumi and Ibuki had done a while back. They had sex, right in an open hallway during an assembly! She was glad they hadn't done that-it would have been embarrassing!

Almost out of instinct Sonia grabbed her dress and began to take it off. It was weird having some parts of her body feel softer or harder than others. "Who goes first?" she asked as she neatly folded her discarded clothing and put it on their desk."Hmmm... You can go first... I'm still not really used to this whole thing! Gomen!" The bluenette apologized, taking off her shoes and socks first, then her shirt, so the only thing left was her skirt.

Giggling softly, her new sugar rush bursting into effect. "Alright lovey.." she whispered, giving the idol a small squeeze on the shoulder as a way of accepting her apology. Maizono smiled as and tugged her skirt off, throwing it with her other clothes on the desk. "Sonia.... please, start..." She said, anxious to begin.The princess had a small 'thing' for teasing poor Maizono. "Oh you know.." she began as she cleared her throat. "I could just leave you here.." the strawberry sweetheart insisted with a shrug.

"Ah! No! Please Sonia..." She begged. "I can remove my underwear if you want!" She tried to compromise, fumbling with the clasp on her bra. The blonde smiled as she removed the idol's underwear, letting her fumble with the clasp on her bra as she pushed her backwards onto their bed lightly. "That won't be necessary Songbird.." she announced as she kept her head steady between the bluenette's thighs.

Maizono's fingers stopped working on the clasp and dropped onto the bed covers. She was blushing a lot, she knew this, but she didn't even try to hide it, as she knew it'd make Sonia happy. Sonia grinned as she carefully took the girls thigh’s in her hands and carefully swirled her tongue around the idol’s area of interest. She honestly tried her best not to gag, the taste of strawberry shortcake and blue raspberry does not mix.

The idol gasped, already feeling extreme amounts of pleasure from Sonia's tongue in her crotch. "Sonia...!" She moaned, digging her fingers into the bedsheets a bit. The princess moaned, occasionally stopping, just to tease the adorable idol. Her tongue moving in small circles, almost a rhythm of some sort..

Maizono didn't even realize that she was rocking back and forth as the princess teased her until she felt a decline in frequency and saw that Sonia was having trouble changing direction quickly. It wasn’t that Sonia had trouble changing direction; It was the fact that her mouth was currently being  infected with this horrible bitter taste of artificial flavoring. But the blonde powered through, pushing her tongue in deeper and deeper.

"Oh Sonia…” the idol moaned. “That feels so, so good! I think I'm kinda close.." She mumbled as she still felt her sweet spot being licked and swirled by her girlfriend. Different thoughts began to make their way into Sonia's mind.. or nevermind. That pun was bad. Like really bad. But the thought of leaving Maizono there was so tempting. Slowly the blonde slowed down her pace until it went into a complete halt.

"I personally think your fine where you are Songbird.." the royal teased as she removed her head from the idol's thighs. "Maybe if we're lucky we can finish later…” Miss Nevermind began, getting up from the scene with a small smirk at the bluenette. Oh how she looked so cute and helpless.

"No! Please, come back!" Maizono pleaded, on the verge of a climax. "I need you!" She begged. "Only because you look so cute.." the princess agreed with a smile as she got back into her position, noticing that Maizono's legs were completely crystal until her bikini area.

Maizono trembled in anticipation of finally having her climax and of the sensation the sex would continue to give her. She spread her legs a bit farther apart, giving Sonia easier access.This made the princess smile as she quickly went back to sucking on the idol's lollipop, carefully hitting all the sweet spots.

"Sonia!" The idol exclaimed, bunching up the sheets in her fists. "I'm going to come!!" She yelled as she finally hit her climax. The royal smiled as she wiped Maizono’s blue fluids off of her face. “That good lovey?” she asked with a genuine smile on her face, eager to get the taste out of her mouth. "Hnnn... yes...." The bluenette said shakily, trying to get back to her senses after the climax. "Is it my turn now? or...!"

Sonia shrugged "I don't really care either way sweetie." the blonde insisted, watching a bit of her whipped cream hair land on her new bra. "Do whatever your heart desires."  The only reason she did this was the awful mood swings that came and gone with the Sweet Release Poison."Well... Sorry if I disappoint you... but I'm rather tired after that..." She started, already feeling apologetic. "But... " She trailed off, not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously on Maizono's offer. "What is it my dear?" the blonde was extremely curious how the idol could sound so much like Nanami when she was tired."Well... really, all I'm asking is... will you forgive me if I sleep for a while?" Maizono asked nervously.

Sonia bent over and kissed her forehead, "Oh course lovey. You had a long day helping your friends and you need your rest. I understand now get some sleep." the princess insisted as she went to their dresser and grabbed a pair of Maizono's pajamas."Arigato!" The idol said gratefully. She walked over to where Sonia was standing and lightly kissed her on the lips, as a sort of thank you.

"Songbird.." the royal began, noticing that the idol had a slight limp to her normal gate. "How are your legs doing?" she asked, quickly beginning to change herself. "My legs? Is something wrong with them?!" The idol was quick to panic, bending several different ways to get a better look at them. "I-I don't think there's anything wrong!"

With a small sigh, Sonia put her hand on Maizono's shoulder. "It's apart of your transformation lovebird.. your fine. They're getting a bit harder and the color is moving up. If you like after your nap we can go find Tsumiki.." she insisted in her normally calm manner. "No... I think I'll be fine. It is only part of my transformation, after all..." The idol sighed and shook her shoulder, making the royal's hand fall off of it .

The royal frowned at this sudden action, was this hormones? Mood swings? "Maizono hon, what's wrong?" she asked, a bit hurt due to Maizono not wanting comfort. The idol sighed again. "I've just been feeling a bit down lately, due to the transformations, and all that's been going on... I can't take it. It's overwhelming. I want it to stop." Tears started welling up in her big blue eyes.

Pulling her into a hug, Sonia quietly whispered some sort of lullaby into the idol's ear. "Hush sweetie. It will be fine in the end, right?" she asked. "I guess so..." She said, though still downcast. "E-everything always gets better, right?" She sniffed.

The princess nodded, stroking the idol's head. "Everything gets better honey. Everything always does, remember that sweetie." the blonde insisted, wiping some of her whipped cream off of Maizono's shoulder."Eheh..." She giggled softly at Sonia's whipped cream hair always flying everywhere. "Thank you Sonia... I really do love you, you know."

The strawberry shortcake smiled, wiping the idol's tears away with a smile. "I love you more than Monokuma is an asshole." she joked. "Awww, how sweet!" Maizono responded jokingly. "I love you more than Yamada loves 2D anime girls!"

With a small peck on the cheek, Sonia giggled. “Well I love you three times as more than Komaeda loves-” she paused to look around, No one in Hope’s Peak could say the word ‘hope’ or any variation of it  without Komaeda running into the conversation at a frightening speed. “-Hope. I love you more than Komaeda loves hope.” she admitted with a sigh. "That was risky!" Maizono exclaimed, looking behind her to make sure Komaeda wasn't being the hope stalker again. "I love you more than Ibuki loves electronic fans!"

The princess paused for a second."Wait how does Ibuki like electronic fans?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she caught a strawberry from falling out of her hair."Oh! I assume you haven't heard the story!" The idol exclaimed. "It's one that Ibuki told me a while ago, of how she's always LOVED electronic fans! They're useful, and you can do a lot with them! She says when she gets out of here, the first thing she'll do is buy an electronic fan!" She explained.

The blonde rolled her eyes with a slight laugh. That was so... Ibuki of her. "What are you gonna do when you get out?" she asked, breaking the hug as she sat down in one of the desk chairs."Well... I would like to take you to a concert! Maybe one of mine! Then you'll be able to see my fabulousness live!" She flipped her hair and laughed.

Sonia giggled, placing her chin on her fist. "I would never imagine I would get to a meet real idol, or at least not one as beautiful and amazing as you." she insisted "What?! I'm not nearly as beautiful as SOME famous people! And I'm definitely not amazing! Really, it's you who is all of those things! You're beautiful, inspirational, and overall pretty downright sugoi!" Maizono argued.

The princess covered her extremely red, almost as red as the strawberries that littered her forehead. "Oh my god Maizono..." she whimpered. "I'm not that cute..." the blonde blushed, waving a hand away."Come on! You KNOW you are! And Souda certainly thinks you are!" She insisted. "You are such an inspiration to so many people! It's because you're a cute, strong role model that everyone loves you!" Maizono continued trying to convince Sonia.

While the woman who ruled a goddamn country was feeling completely insecure about herself, there was a loud banging at the door. "Open up!" the person on the other side, possibly a child shouted through. "There's an assembly in twenty minutes when you two homos are done fucking!!" it called, leaving Sonia in a slight daze.

"Agh!" Maizono exclaimed, hearing the voice. "Who was that?!" She asked, though the question wasn't directed at anyone in particular. Sonia shook her head, trying to get herself out of her daze. "Maybe it was one the kids running around?" she presumed, cocking her head to the side in thought. "I heard one of them is quite the trickster"

"It could be, hmmm.... Wait, did they say something about an assembly?!" Maizono realized. "What assembly?! We should probably leave soon, like the kid said!" The princess nodded, about to leave the room before she noticed that Maizono was still in her pajamas. "Shouldn't you get changed into something more... formal Songbird?" she asked, her face turning a bright pink.

"Oh! You're right! But... I don't really want to go out looking like this... I might get laughed at... Um... Can you bring me something?" Maizono asked, as politely as she could. Almost on cue the princess looked through their drawers, handing Maizono one of her more.. casual outfits. “How about this one lovey?” she asked.

"Ah! That actually looks perfect! Thank you!" The idol cooed. looking at the polka dotted dress the princess held in her hands. She immediately got started trying to put it on. The royal smiled, happy to see her adorable girlfriend happy. "No problem Lovebird~" she giggled, trying not to watch the bluenette get dressed.

"Um... hmmm..." She grunted as she tried to find the opening. "Sonia...? Can you help me put this on?" She blushed and held up the confusing dress.Sonia looked at Maizono with a pokerface that could beat Celestia Ludenburg's. "Maizono honey?" she asked, turning the dress upside-down and peeling apart the fabric. "It was just stuck lovey. You clearly haven't worn it in a while.."

"O-oh...." Her face turned hella red and she took the dress again, this time determined to get it on. After a few seconds of unbuttoning and squeezing into it, she was wearing the dress! "Good job Songbird!" Sonia cheered, clapping her hands in delight as she scrambled towards the door in excitement. "We might be late so let's hurry!"

Maizono stumbled after her overly energetic girlfriend, panting a bit as she wasn't used to exercise. "W-wait for me!" She said. The royal turned around, her face slightly red as her next sugar rush quickly bursted into effect. "Come on! Let’s hurry Maizono!" she cheered in a caffeine-filled daze. "Okay!!" She yelled after her girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Damion gets them down and yes he heard everything- Writer of this chapter.


	11. Donut Wholes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina's Pov on some of her transformation.

Your name is Aoi Asahina and today you feel quite strange. You feel so.. hungry. More hungry than normal, but so.. empty inside. Naturally you grab your stomach in annoyed hunger. Only to feel something almost..frosting like and it's dripping onto your legs.

You look down, a trail of pink frosting and strawberry jelly is making its way down your legs. You stomach is a large hole, like a donut. A loud scream fills the halls of the school before you pass out into a ... sugar coma.You wake up later in Sakura’s room with two large ice packs propping you up so your sideways.

“Asahina my girl, you’re awake.” the cherry-themed fighter says with a smile. God Sakura is so strong. She must of carried you all of the way there. She’s such a great partner.  
“Yeah… I’m awake” you mumble. Sakura extends one of her branches onto your shoulder. She makes a beautiful cherry tree, swirled vanilla and cherry markings make their way up her arms and occasionally freckle her cheeks.

“Are you hungry?” she asks, patting your hair and slowly smoothing down your ponytail. This is very comforting, almost soothing. You crave donuts, but it feels bad to eat one only because you.. are.. one.

Monokuma was a jerk by putting that.. that stuff into your food. God you hate him.

“Ye” you croak, nodding Sakura hands you a singular package of Saltine Crackers, which you naturally devour in about ten seconds. “Careful” Sakura warns “It may go right through you…” she almost whispers. Re-positioning the bags of ice so you can sit up.

“When you are ready, Kirigiri has a meeting later at four fifteen.” the cherry tree explains. “Get some rest my girl, you’ll need it.”..

You have a bad feeling about this.


	12. Mikan's Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan's POV
> 
> Tsumiki is getting some strange urges during her transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my friend Emmy! I am too lazy (and inexperienced) to use co-authors so I will announce who wrote what, if there's nothing I wrote it!

Everything... hurts for some reason or another. My legs hurt a whole lot. You see, My name is Mikan Tsumiki and apparently I have had my sugary release of death today! This happens to every Super High School Level student at some point! I guess my time has come!

T͖̳̱I̙M̧E̶͓ ͏̬̮̣̺̟̘̠I̙͎̥ͅŞ̺͙̠ ҉̤U҉̮P̨̩̙̜͙͚̮͎ ͏̱͉T̛I̝̮͍͇̝M̥̰̞͓E҉͚͎͈̼ ͙I̭̘̯̼̗̮̬͝Ș̮̹͖̭͓ ̮̩̩̹̮̟͕U̠̭͇͎̹̺P̵̼͇̱ ̭̝T҉͚̺I̠ͅM̮̝͢E̤̳͢ I̻͎͖͎̲͘S͉̺̱ ̖̀U̟̫̪͔Ṕ̩͖̪͍

Hard candies replace my eyes, making the world around me a bright cherry red! I feel so confident and... full of life! But at the same time filled with despair. Everyone here looks so delectable, I almost want to eat someone! But that sounds really morbid but.. it's so true.

I͎̦̥̜̼͟ ̪͈͎̙A̙̣M̘ B̩͚̱̠́L̩̥̺̪I̡N͕̰D̴̪̼͈͍̭̖ ̪͚I̜͟ ̗͢C͏A̜̩̩̩Ṇ́'͠T̸̳͕͚̙ ̪̝̳͕̱͚͚S͈͖͠E̬̱̭̝͖̫̰͜Ę̠̮̯̖̣ ̺̝͔I̤͙͓̥̻̖͔͢T̡ ̣͓̘̙̰H҉̩͇͉̯U͍RT̗̣͚̺̗͟S͢ ͙͕̫͇̠̫͠I̝̕T̡̮̩̘̙ ̙H͚̙͔U̖̯͚R̵͍̜̤̟Ṱ̯̪̫̫̗S̷̥̦ ̨H͓͉̀Ḙ̵̙̝̥͍̺̻L̺̪̝͕P̝̞͓͇͕̮̥̕

The way that Chihiro trails sugar whenever they walk makes me drool, or like earlier when one Celestia's drills broke. I feel kinda bad for eating a small piece of it. It was so good, smooth and spicy at certain parts. I crave it more..

҉̱̣̤͎͔Ị̧ ̨̞͔̰̬̭̲̲W̙̣̭͍̬O̦͖̟̳͙U̧͇̖̣̪L͉̳D̻̝̯̙̺̭̟ ̴̱̖̱̪̙K̘̀ͅI̸̮L̷͉̼̖͎͎̜L̡ͅ ̣͔͚̰͝T̩̠Ó̠̠ ͍͕G̵͎͉ͅÉ͉͔͎̜̮̟T̺̥ ̪͙̳̬S̡͖̙̯̹O͚̰̗̫̞̯͞M͔̩Ḙ  
̛͕̮̦̲  
̱͞IT ̗̟̺͝C̛̬̤͙̯̫͎U̩̭̦R̖͕̼E̟͇͓̖͍̭̦S̡͎̟̳̼͙ D̛̳͕̪͍E̼̲͔̪͕͇ͅS̱̣PA̧̪͚͈̩̣͇ͅỊ̘R̷̥ ̡ͅI͉̥̠̺̖̜T͈̮̖ ̡͍C̦̰͈̣U̩͇̞̼̝͜ͅR̗̝̫̟̤͉͉E͏̺S̖ ̼͔̖̖̼̯ͅD̹Ḛ̻̩̰̞͖S͉̘͎͉P͎̪ͅA̜̗̩IR͎͍ ̴I̧̱T̨͚͉͙͈̳ ̭̟̹Ç̦̘̭̲̲̮̪U̗͘R̬͇͓͙̜̝E͏͎͖̖̺̲̞S̩̹͢ ̛̫̫̱͓̯̩D͓͔̣̖̜̘͢E͖̙̼̜̬̹Ș̬̞̺̳̠PA̜̯̝͙͓͟I͙̙̻̗̞R͖̭͉͙̼͇͔ ̳̝̝̫̯̬̲̕I҉̘T͎̖͖ ͇̹͖͖͜C̗̻̘̼͓̺̦U̶̱̝̠̫̙̺R̞̮ͅÉ͉̭̳̫̺̦S̶̺̪̫̣̻̺͈ ͙͚͖̰D̵͖̱͕E̴̪S̗̺͎̮͈͓̟P͏͈̠͍̜A̛̬Í͇̤̭̰̬͓̳R̠͍ ̮͈͙͎͜I̼̜̟̭̹̺͕͢T ҉̖C͔̼͓̲͠U̜R͈͇E̯̰̭̤͇̹̳S̡͕ ̵͇DE͙̰̥̫͜S͚̱̹̗͜P̶̹͉Ḁ̣̬̣̻͝I͓͓̳͚R̨̺͔̫̪͚ ͇̲̝̟̣̹ͅI̤͔̝T͉͎̞̮̯ ̞̱C̘̱͍̼̠̞͟U̩̘R̩̭̼ES̹̗̗͔ D̬E̵̯S̮̙̣͝P̩̺̠̤A͈̗̪I̗͎R̮̖̥̗

Days seem to get shorter and shorter oddly, but my stomach might open up. Perhaps I could stuff it and re-sew it.. But I don't know if I'm supposed to open up or not. I should ask Komaeda when his head stops fizzing.

I̫͖͎̝̝̮͟ͅT̰͖̤̹̰̞ ̛H̶̥̫̼͚U̟͇̦̱R̥͕T͠S̹͚̦ ̩̝͓̪̞̹͓P͉͇̪LE̷͈̙A̡̭̭͖S̪̥̗̬̮͎E҉̩̰̮ͅ ̻͕̙́I̫̗͈̜̫͟T ̹̱H̜̻U̶͚R̥͕̩͝T͍̬̭͙̤ͅͅS̥̳͉͉̹̯̭ ̖̰S̼̱A̮̪͖̤ͅV̨͙̦̞E̵̤ ̫̘͙̱̖ͅM̫͇̝̩̗̮̟͜Ḙ̟̙̜̺

Monokuma and Monomi are these cute little marshmallow creatures! They are so sweet, except for Monokuma himself, he's rather spicy for my tastes but they've helped us through this! Monomi had recently given me some bubblegum bandages for my legs, which might be made of either bubblegum or hard candies!

P̼̘̯͘a҉iͅn̤̜̫̲ ͎̭̤͉̪Ṕ̹ą͓̳͇̳̰͉i͉n҉͉̰͕̺͔ ͏̯̖͍̟̞̲̞G͙̞͖ͅo͇̼̲͎͞ ̤͉͔̞̣̳̪A̟̣͕̭̻w̹̻̮͇a̞̖̩̥̩ͅy͉͚̩ͅ

I must go, thanks for the chat!

P̮̗̭̘̣͉l̙̥̘̻̦e̸̥̝̬̬a̯͔̦̗̞s̳̫̹̳e͎̜͔̼̪̦̝ ̱̦̞̲͝k̴̟͇̟̗̲i̗l̼͓̟̖l͉̺̱ ̺mͅe̘͓̰͈͕̗͢ ͓̰͉p͎͔l̵e̖̯̜̬͎̖͜a̡̯̭͔s̻͙̺̦̯͈̱é͚̪̼ ̪̩̮͈̖͝ͅm̠̲̣̘̮̳̲͡a͓̬͟k̰̙̝̩e̡͙͖ ̘it͇̞͙̰̣̰͠ͅ ̘̱̰͔s̖̫̮̳͈t̟͎͈̺̼̼̀op̡̟͖̦̥ ̸̪̠͙̠̺I̻̹ ͏͖̻a̵̰̼̝̮̙m̳̞͔̱̲ ̛̗b̯͕l̸̜̟̭͇͈̹̫in͖͉̘͎͉d̷ ̹̠̗̘̱ͅe͉̻v͝e̹̱̥r͉͙̹̱̻̭y̦̬͇͈̺͖ṱ̱̘̹ͅh̩̼̥͍͎͍͘ͅi̬̕n̘͢g̩͇̮̙̙͢ͅ ͖̰̣͝h̡̥͎̭̳u҉͍̭̣̬rt͏̰s̫̲̘̝ ̛̮͚͇I͘'̯̰̱͈̜͘m̨̘͇̱͎̣ ̹͇͓͟b̨̺e͕͔̼̫̗͡i̺̞͕̘ͅn͚͚̪̼̮͍͚g ̺̟͖̮̰̭͠ͅr̠͙̠͖i͚͍̻̟p̺̲̺ͅp̴̼̮̗͇̺͖ͅe̠̭͈̠ḑ̲̥ ̣̻̺̝̫̘͞a̧̳̩̖̘̥͚̜p̧͈͍a͕͉̦̲r̛͈ͅt ͉̣̺͞p̶̝l̥͉̭͟e̕ḁ̝̰̥͜ș̛͔ę̫̭͔̫̬̟̻ ̮͓̳̯̳͚̟͘s̘̦a̖v҉̭̟̠e̸̟̖̝̙̮̖͓ ̝͖͍m͖̫͖ͅḛ͍̪̭ ̩͈̰̙͞s̱̗t̹̫͈̀o̩͎̭p ̕i͚̱͔̙͖͍͙t͍͞!̹̲͖͘!̥̥̪̥̦ͅ!̝̠͝


	13. Sonia's Sweet Discovery

Your name is Sonia Nevermind and your feeling pretty hyper. Your transformation had ended about two days ago and you’re having the time of your life!!  Everything is so wonderful and sweet and amazing!!! Maizono just finished her transformation with you so now you can play all day and night!

She tastes so.. sweet! She let you try a taste of her this morning. Just a great big chomp of her neck, which seemed to form back!!!  So naturally you just HAD to let her have a itty bitty taste of you! She takes such fragile bites, like the small nibble she took near your eye and a few rising hickeys on your neck. You left a few on her as well, so her blue raspberry skin rises up a bit. She took a huge bite close to your eye. You can see pretty well as long as you don’t look down!!!

You know it’s fine to keep eating her like this. You really would love to drink Yamada, oh the quiet pop he would make as you pushed the marble down from his head to his stomach. How sweet his lifesource would be as it made its way down your throat.

Some of your whipped cream hair dripped of of your head, landing on your nose as you giggle a bit before licking it off.

**  
Life is so sweet.**


	14. Such Sweet Suffering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are suffering, let's see how before we get to hear Monokuma's announcement...

“Ibuki can't feel anything” the ex-rocker repeats quietly, shoving her face into Koizumi’s chest as the photographer stroked her head. “Ibuki needs to leave. Ibuki needs this to stop. Ibuki wants to die. She needs to die.” she cried, peppermint tears making their way down her cheeks. Koizumi tries to smile as she wipes the rocker’s tears away. “No, you're fine Ibuki.” she lies “We are all going to get better. Your almost there.”

Saionji whimpers, sitting on the floor a few feet away, holding a crying Chihiro’s hand. Baby Bottle Pop powder leaks from their eyes, forcing them to turn a bright red. The dancer tries to wipe away the programmers tears, but she taps Chihiro’s eye, forgetting she is not the same material of a sour patch kid.

The programmer screams and covers their eyes, their wails filling the library. This causes Kirigiri to come over and look at them. “Are you okay?” she asks before ripping off a large piece of skin from her arm to reveal a green and pink bone crafted from sugar. “W-were fine Kyoko..” Chihiro sobbed, wiping their eyes. “It’s my eyes.. they sting a lot.”

“I see..” Kirigiri comments, holding up Chihiro’s chin with one hand and inspecting it with the other. “Do you want more eye drops? Water? Wait no.. that would make your eyes clump due to the sugar getting wet.” This prompted Chihiro to nod, and for Saionji to hand them another tissue.  
“Monokuma has an announcement upstairs in fifteen minutes about the transformations. Move if you can or we can can send Sakura and Nidai for you.” the detective stated with a look of pain on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you wanna see in the next chapter?
> 
> Kudos blah blah blah


	15. Koizumi's Diary Entry: Day-?

Dear Diary, 

Today isn't getting much better. The crystalfication is causing my legs to crack and chip a lot worse. It's almost a cherry or strawberry red, like one of those lollipop rings that Ibuki likes. I guess I’m doing better than her, who’s peppermint stick horns are beginning to make their way through her skull. It looks like it hurts a lot and she won’t stop crying. I hope she feels a lot better.

Asahina finished her transformation today and she’s a walking donut. There’s a large hole in her gut that constantly drips jelly or frosting on the floors when she walks. The pool water has to changed right after she swims, making it look like a murder has occurred or something.

I guess who has it worse than all of us Souda. He can't walk due to him, I guess becoming a living bottle of soda. He’s forced to trudge throughout the school but he looks so.. happy. He looks so.. sweet. Delectable really. His legs are glass and filled with pink liquid, which I'm guessing is blood or soda.

Saionji is slowly turning into some sort of gelatin-esquire creature. No one’s seen her for days, which seems out of the ordinary not to have her up my butt all the time. The only interaction we've had from her is hearing some crying from her room.

That Kirigiri girl looks amazing though, I think her ‘theme’ is candy skeletons or something because her skin’s been peeling off. Underneath there’s an amazing marble color, close to purple. I have to take a photo of it or something.

My wrists are cracking so I have to stop writing for tonight.

Yours, Koizumi.


	16. Sweet Dreams can Torture Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki's transformation begins three nights after Koizumi starts her transformation. I wonder how Ibuki will remain in mint-condition.

Ibuki shot up like a bullet from her heavy sleep, beads of sweat lacing her forehead. She shook the sleeping photographer next to her. "Zumi..." she whined, god damnit her head hurt! "Ibuki has a headache..." the rocker mumbled, increasing her shaking speed. The pain was horrible and increasing by the minute! Like her head was a giant egg and there was a hundred thousand tiny baby chickens with knife-sharp beaks were trying to hatch all at once.

The photographer rolled over lazily, her hair in a mess and half-asleep. "Well go take some medicine or something.." she mumbled. "..Or even try your chance at the freaki'n MonoMachine.. I don't care sweetie but don't wake me up at-" the redhead paused to look at the clock " 4:13 am please."

The rocker almost couldn't hear her girlfriend. Thousand of bells were going off in her head. "Please Koizumi make it go away..." she was now crying, black, smudges streaks of eyeliner from the past day became small rivers going down her cheeks. "It feels like knives. Knives are breaking through her head. Knives!" she cried, holding her head and even unraveling her horns.

This caused the photographer to sit up and remove her girlfriend's hands from her head. "Hush... don't touch it or hold it. That makes it hurt more. Tell me how much it hurts of a scale from one to ten." the redhead stated almost calmly. She had begun her transformation a few days ago and it was extremely painful. Unlike Ibuki however, it started in her stomach, not her head.

"11037!!" Ibuki yelped, digging her fingernails into her scalp. The pain was so unbearable its like she needed to pull the knives out herself! "Get them out get them out get them out get them out get them out.." the multi-colored haired rocker begged, sounding like a broken record player as she was beginning to shake Koizumi by the shoulders.

The shaken girl soon took a deep breath, trying not to slap the rocker. She had always hated being touched without permission and Ibuki sure tested her standards. "We need to find Sakura." she mumbled as she took Ibuki's head and began to stroke it around the area's of the rocker's pain.

This will hopefully end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PUN AT THE BEGINNING IS A HINT AREN'T I FUNNY?!


	17. Stomach Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the announcement, Koizumi starts to have some stomach pains. 
> 
> Take place before her diary entry.

Walking through the halls from her way back from the announcement. Koizumi screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed her hair and bent down, her voice leaking slowly from the depths of her throat. Ibuki and Saionji stopped plain in their tracks from walking to the cafeteria and instantly ending their argument on what type of music was better. "What's wrong?" they asked in union with each their own look of concern on their face. "I̲̣̯̻ͭ̃͐T̰͈̱͇̖̬ͯ̓̿̂̊͒͊S̫̮̙͎͉͍̯ ̼͙̙̔̑ͫͥ͛T̬̮͈̞̮̯̫̽̍̓E̜̞̼͈͕̫Ä́R͓̪̺̗͙̤̃ͅI̻͓̅N̬̤̩͎̬̗̰̑̿̃̽ͦ̀͌G̚ ͍ͯ̄Ṃ͍̹̯͌͋ͭE͖̰͇̗̦ͧͣͨ ̼̙̙̳̹̝͍̾͆ͬ̈́ͪ͌͊A͉̻̞̖̔̈́ͯͧͧͦͯP̝̩̪̱̜̚ͅA͎͍̮̲͍ͬͧ̑ͤͧR͍̮̙͕̪̲͗͒̿ͭͨ̽ͅȚ͎̩͍̀̾͛̇" The photographer yelped, nervously pounding her stomach. "G̫͖̦̝̗ͯ̊̂̔E̘̙̜ͥ̋ͤ̏T͕̬ͭͦͨͪ̈̾̏ ̣̀̽ͮ͂ͩ̚T̖͇̐ͯ͊̎͗̒H̱̝̬̳͓͐̃E̫̜͎̯̜̪ͣ̏ ̘͔̜̳͒ͧ̆͗̒K̎̐N͛ͮ̾̈́ͩ́Iͭ̊̄ͤVͫ̉͋̌͗̔E̮̳̞̺̣͖͇̿ͥ̿̓ͩ̌̊S͚͚̻̺͎͈̩ͩ ̰̝̳͔ͬͮ́̓ͦͫͦͅÖ̰̼́̈͐͋U̫̮̝̻͌̓͆ͮ̂̽T́ͬ ̺̬͚̺̯͇͇͊Ǵͫ̄̌̄̔̽Ê͖̣̲͓̣̹̼T̞͖̪̪̊ͨ̑̾̒ ̩͚̳̏̀T͉̮̪͉ͫ́̃͑͌H̭̫̼̜̙̬̻̎E̦ͭM͈͍̭̩̻ͥ͂̄ͦ ̀͆̒ͬ͒OŮ̫̥̭̹̭͋̄̈́͐̈́͂T̲̮̓͑ͮ̅̈́̄ ̂ͧͧ͊D̻̹̹̜O̮͔̲̫͕̳͐̋͊͆Ṉ'͖̗͚̱̞͑̿ͬ͋T͚̤̼̘ͪͭ̈́̀͗̆ ̌̅ͪS̩̲͎̞̻̝̝ͩͩ̔Ṭ̪̠̪̙̮͎̿́͆A̘͊ͣͦ̎̄̂N͈̙̻̟̺̙̜ͥD̫̱̎̽ͦ͊̏̚ ͈̟ͫ̈́̂̿̍̿ͩT͌H̠͙̙̹̎̅ͪE̱̬͓̠͉͊͌͆R̿ͪE̥͓̣̮̘̊̀ͪ̈́͋͌" her voice instead of it's normal 'soft and sweet' manner to a terrifying low and raspy screech.

The dancer and the rocker stood still, their eyes wide as Koizumi began to cry. The physical pain of crystals ripping through her organs and forcing her to spew blood was terrifying to imagine as well see. Saionji did uncharacteristic act of burying her head in Ibuki's chest in some resort of not seeing the horror.

The redhead fell forward and passed out.

S̜̠̥͚̓̐͆ȕ̖̳̩̘̻̣̟̰̤̔̂͌̎̃̏̀c͉̙͎̰̒ͪ̔̔ͧ̇h͈͈͖̖͓̑͊̂ͭ ̳̣̫͂a̼͓͕̖͙̖̤̩̫͑̌̏͑͋ ̲̬̙̹̖̌̉̓̈̄̃ͣs̺͕̦̠̖̪͖͈̓̈́̌̇̏͗ͯͫ̓w͙̮̤͈̪̅͛͂̓ͬe͉̩͙̺̼̙̤͎̲ͣ̽ͪ̄̾e̟ͫ̈̽̋̽̇͛t̼̪̳̥̜̻̃̏ ̩͕̗̠̼͉͕̾́ͩs̠̞̮͔͈̳̟̬̐̈̆̌̚e͇͉͈̍̍ͮ̈ǹ̮̪̲͚̅̉̄s̞͇͖̬̙̦̯̤̿ͯ͋̉ͫͅǎ̤͚̫͐͗ͤͭͩͫẗ̪̻̖̮̳̥̊ͥ̍̏ͣ̇̿̊i͉͙͇̦̪̩̔͛̐o̟̺͓̟̪͎͍̫̪ͬ͛̓ͤͦ́ͧñ̻͙̝̠͇̘̙̊͒̑.̓̒̃̃ͮ̽ͅ ̯͕͖͎̠̩͈͔̣ͤͬͭ͌̋̽̚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go writing 3 new updates in one goddamn day.


	18. Pocky and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo and Kemiru look for some of the others before some important events happen.

Kemiru walked through the cafeteria, his back hunched as his new patchwork cake body's crumbs littered the floor. The Super Elementary School Level Artist didn't understand why Monokuma had asked him and his friends to go to this stupid school. That dumb bear promised to tell him in particular that he would meet the mastermind themselves.

The boy quietly mumbled to himself as he grabbed a glass of milk from the back of the kitchen and trudged back through the cafeteria, too involved in his muttering not to look where he was going as he smacked face-first into someone. "Eh?! What's this?!" Genocider Syo exclaimed as the small child smacked into her stomach. "Hmm..." She said, licking him with her abnormally long tongue. "Ugh! You taste DISGUSTING! Absolutely nothing compared to my lovely white knight!"

This made the boy pause as her slimy, gross tongue made its way up his cheek, causing him to drop his glass on the ground in shock. "I'm so sorry!" he mumbled, trying to collect the shards in his hands, which were still human skin but covered in big work gloves. "Wait.." the artist said with a pause.. Didn't this girl constantly stutter and harass the fat chocolate coin guy? "Who are you? My name is Kemiru.." the patchwork cake boy announced, dropping the glass shards in his pocket casually as if they were pennies. "Ahaha! My name is Genocider Syo!" She said dramatically, pulling out her scissors. "Nice to meet you, Ken!" She laughed and spit everywhere due to her tongue.

"My name isn't Ken, it's Kemiru.." he explained, looking at the living pocky girl with a face of disgust as he wiped her thick saliva off of his face. "B-but aren't you Fuck- somethi'n or other?" the cake asked "Oh, you're thinking of Miss Gloomy." Syo scowled. "She's my lame ass alternate personality. Completely boring. Doesn't even like yaoi." She rambled. "But how the hell are you in this school anyway, Ken? You look like you're 7! Kyahaha!" She laughed wildly.

Kemiru backed up slowly until he gently hit a wall. This lady was crazy! "I-I don't know !"he wailed, falling to his feet. "B-besides, white knights only exist in fairy tales!!" the boy squeaked, holding his hands out in front of him."Aha! Then maybe THIS is a fairy tale, do you suppose?" She starting drooling for some reason. "Oh, I'm just IMAGINING all the YAOI that could be in a perfect fairytale! Kyahaha!"

Yup, this lady was insane. “Wait.. what’s yaoi?” he asked, wiping some of Syo’s drool off of his face. “Is it a food or something?”the boy wondered, scratching the inside of his ear. "Kyahaha! You don't know what yaoi is??!" Genocider laughed. "You're in for a wild ride with ME then!" She giggled murderously. “Come on tell me!” Ken… I mean Kemiru asked, his eyes widening from behind his mask. “Tell me!! Tell me!!” the cake-boy begged.

"Well, basically...." She started. "It's hot men kissing and making LOVE! Kyahaha! I can't believe I said that!!" She blushed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.The young boy stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag. "Bleh! Kissing is gross!" Kemiru whined. "Why would people like that?"

"Because it's arousing! Not quite as arousing as my WHITE KNIGHT, however!" She pointed her scissors in the air. "Where is my precious Byakuya-Sama, anyway?" She pouted, which looked rather strange considering her tongue. Being lost in thought for a second on where Mister Money guy was... hmm. "I know where he is!" Kemiru squeaked, getting himself off the floor. "Mister Money Guy right!?He went somewhere with the cookie kid! I-I don't know where but Money Guy said something about chocolate chip cookies!!"

Genocider got on all fours like a spider and sniffed the floor. "Hmmm.... smells like YAOI to me..." She scurried along the hallway, still on all fours. "Where did my Byakuya Sama go?!" She asked Kemuri desperately. The nine year-old pushed a piece of falling sponge cake back into his head with a terrified expression on his face. He was pretty sure Genocider's pocky bones as she rearranged herself. "I t-think he went to game room..." he mumbled.

"KYAHAHA! Byakuya Sama will be mine!" She cackled before scuttling away like a spiders. Her tongue was dragging against the ground and it tasted like dirt and old gum, but she didn't notice as her mind was set on finding her white night. Kemiru gasped, catching a piece of rotten chocolate cake in his arms before running after her. "W-wait for me!!" he yelled, tripping over his shoelaces a little bit before following after the writer. "I wanna see the yaoi too!"

"Hell yeah!" The murderer cheered. "You can be my partner in crime!" She waited a bit for the third grader to catch up before crawling away again. The artist huffed and puffed down the hall, his little legs feeling as if they were about to fall off. Kemiru ignored the pieces of cake that would causally de-stick themselves off of his head or his arms or legs as he trudged after the writer.

When they arrived at the game room, Syo quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Ahaha! There might be YAOI behind that door!" She squealed excitedly.Slowly, the artist knocked on the door after brushing some dust off of himself. "Syo?" he asked, hiding behind the killer's skirt. "Are there gonna be wieners and junk there?"

"Hmmm, hopefully!" The murderer decided. She slowly began to open the door, smiling wider each centimeter it opened, until....!" Naegi's ahoge popped up from under the table. He was wearing a small pink apron he had borrowed from Sakura the week before. "Hey Fukawa!" he chirped, picking up a small chocolate chip cookie off the floor and eating it. "Hi Kemiru, we made cookies, want one?" the luckster asked, getting a glare from Togami

"Aw..." Syo sighed in disappointment because there was no yaoi. "Well, Mac! I see you've re-grown your hair boner!" She said, surveying him.The sugar cookie rubbed the back of his neck, blushing as Kemiru rushed over, shoving about three cookies in his mouth at once in a childish manner. "Not exactly Genocider.. Togami had to make me a new one, so we baked it with the cookies!" he exclaimed as Togami sheepishly took a bite of the childish food. "Yes Syo, would you like one?" the heir asked with a sassy roll of the eyes.

"Anything made by my white knight is something I need to have!" Syo exclaimed, hurriedly stuffing at least seven cookies into her mouth at once. "BYAKUYA SAMA! You make the most delicious cookies! Kyahaha!" This got the heir to drop an eyelid in disgust as he spit the snack out of his mouth, causing the crumbs to fall on Kemiru, who was asking Naegi how crazy Syo really was.

Togami sighed, tossing the leftover sweet at the killed. "Well if you excuse me plankton, the great Byakuya Togami has better things to do like eat cookies with children and Naegi.." he groaned before leaving the room. "No! Byakuya Sama! Please don't go!" She chased after him. Meanwhile Naegi was still talking to Kemiru. "Syo is very crazy, but after all she does have a personality disorder. Try not to talk to her and you'll be fine." Naegi advised.

“No I like Syo! She’s a lot better than her other self” the boy exclaimed, taking a small tube of lime green icing out of his pocket and gluing his fallen pieces back on. “She walks like a spider, and she funny and her tongue looks like a fish..” the artist rambled before shoving yet another cookie into his mouth, smiling. “I really-” paused to look around, No one in Hope’s Peak could say the word ‘hope’ or any variation of it  without Komaeda running into the conversation at a frightening speed “Hope we could be friends!” Kemiru explained, grinning through his shall.

Naegi laughed softly, this kid was pretty cute. "I think that with enough patience, anyone could become friends with Syo. And I think that you do have the patience!" The luckster said happily. "Y-yeah! I guess so!" the little boy insisted, shoving another cookie into his mouth while talking. He had manners compared to his friend, Damon. "I feel like she would like 'my friend Utsugi! She's kinda annoying but she's kinda nice too..." he explained, gesturing with a cookie.

"Oh, I'm not really friends with her so I wouldn't know. But you seem like a good person, at least, and she should accept your friendship. I think that you can do it!" The protagonist with an ahoge  said encouragingly. “Well apparently she and the gummy bear girl got into a fight earlier today and the cherry lady had to carry her to her room like a baby..” Kemiru addressed.

This made the mousy-haired high schooler snap his fingers."Oh! Maybe you could... Check to see if she's okay? That might be a good way to start your friendship!" The luckster suggested. “Uhh.. I can’t go into the girl’s dorms. Weenie guy said so..” the little boy insisted. “He said all people who were baseball players could go in, but isn’t he the only baseball player?”

"Ah! Leon. He's just making up rules, don't worry." Naegi said reassuringly. "Just knock on the door and go in if she lets you."Kemiru put a finger to his lip. "O-okay! I think I'm gonna do that now! Thanks Eggy!~" the boy called before he ran out the door, the remaining cookies in one hand and waving with the other.

Naegi sighed and picked up another cookie. "I hope things turn out ok with them..." He said. A white headed hope-obsessed male's head burst through the wall, covered in dried concrete. "DID SOMEBODY SAY HOPE?!" Komaeda yelled, his hair fizzing and a terrifying grin on his face.

Naegi lightly cursed at himself- he'd forgotten to look for Komaeda before hoping to himself. "Yes, Komaeda..." The optimist sighed. "How's your transformation going...?" He asked in an attempt to distract him.The hopester nodded wildly, his eyes bugging. "It's going great Naegi-Kun almost finished!" the albino screeched "Who's your little cakey-cake-cake friend?" he asked.

"H-his name is Kemiru..." Naegi whispered, slightly scared by the albino's constant buzzing and popping. "Sorry, but I have to go run some errands..." he lied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Naegi-Kun!" Nagito squawked, pulling himself through the wall. "We can't leave the school, remember?" the acknowledged. "That's the point of the entire game!"

Makoto didn’t even bother to argue to say that this is reality "Y-yes, but... I need to.. See who’s going to be murdered. Bye!!" He rushed out of the game room, upstairs and into his room before quickly locking the door.

No wonder Hinata hates everyone.


	19. Checkers and Computers

“So…” Hagakure began as he forced a checker to prance across the chessboard, his Laffy Taffy locks hanging in his face. This was the third game he had played with Chihiro that day and he would never understand how it amused them so much. “Yes Hagakure?” the programmer asked, staring intently at the board, a finger to their lip as strawberry powder floated through their transparent body. “How come we don’t just… get out of here?” he asked, watching Fujisaki move their red piece of plastic across the board.

“Well uh..” the living baby bottle pop stated, blinking at the fortune teller. “We would have to kill someone, and killing is wrong!” Chihiro’s glassy green eyes watched Hagakure’s black piece skip across the board and his hand, freckled with pink and purple spots steal a red chip. He was winning. “But think about it, it’s not that hard once ‘ya think about it.” the older man admitted, scratching his fruit-flavored stubble. His brown eyes watched as a black bear hairclip was abandoned by his foot. “Ey Fujisaki…” he mumbled, picking it up and inspecting it carefully.

“Hmm?” the programmer replied, stopping their winning streak by a quick derail in conversation. “What is it?” they asked, looking over at the Laffy Taffy loonatic. “It looks like one of Junko’s hairclips.. can you spray it with your gunk?” he asked, remembering that Chihiro could spray some of their powder. “Uh.. sure?” Fujisaki insisted, taking a small plug off of their hand and spraying the little plush bear head that matched half of their headmaster nervously for a few seconds before covering the hole back up.

“Well lookit that..” the hippie whispered, now that the clip was covered in almost a dust-like powder, pieces of bright, almost blood pink strawberry gum was stuck to it. “This must belong to Junko..” he triumphed with a smile. As Chihiro re-plugged their hand, they nodded. “Uh.. yeah Junko lost one of her clips at our sleep-over.. maybe we should give it to her!”

“Good idea Chihi!” Hagakure cheered, clapping the computer nerd a high-five before hitching them on his shoulders and running to go find the fashionista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made almost 2 weeks without updating goodbye friends I am sorry.


	20. Blue Raspberry Nightmares

My name is Sayaka Maizono and I am a cold-blooded killer. It seemed like such a simple plan, just getting some Souda. That’s right I said Souda. Why did I listen to Sonia? Why did I think of doing it? He tasted so good though.. So sweet and bubbly and oddly thick- He tasted like strawberries.

I walked into the hallway near the library where he was hanging out with.. a book. Honestly I had no idea he could read, but that’s aside the fact. I remember asking him “Are you busy? I need help fixing my doorknob in my room, it’s broken.” kindly, trying to drip him in.

The mechanic smiled at me, twisting his neon-pink hair like a schoolgirl. “Sure! I can do it, let’s go!” he cheered, taking my hand in his own and leading me to my own room. The fact he knew shortcuts I didn’t really know why but it unnerved me… a lot. He opened the door and some sort of internal rage filled me up, it might of been the mood swings the transformation’s side-effects but I push him over.  “Maizono.. the doorknob fine, are you alr-”

Souda hits the ground with an unholy cracking sound, but I don’t care as I pick up the first thing I see- a flat iron and begin bashing him with it. His screams feel so satisfying, almost curing of this horrible disease. I can’t stand being a piece of candy much longer. He begs, begs to stop before I finally give him a final slam to the neck, breaking his glass neck and letting his strawberry soda- his lifesource drip onto my hands as his voice becomes more horse.

I crack a larger hole in his stomach and get an entire handful of his sweet blood and take a sip. So fizzy and sweet, with a sour aftertaste. For some reason everything feels so wrong, I just killed a man. I killed a man. The words become sour as I feel his blood rise through my throat and hits the floor. Even my vomit is blue raspberry.

The sudden realization that I will be human hits my mind. Honestly the random sugar and adrenalin rushed are the only reason why I remained this way. Souda looks so.. unnatural and fake- despite being made of glass for the past few weeks. It’s been almost a month since this stupid transformation began, I grew claws.. claws made of hard rock candy that can pretty much make an indent on glass.

An idea hits my mind, you need to hide the body Maizono. Hide the body. No one can know about this. Sour tears drip down my face as I can see my reflection in his cheeks, which seem to look cloudy almost. I gained some more blue freckles, some darker blue eye bags begin to form. “Great..” I mumble, dragging Souda into the hallway and ditching him in Gundam’s room- which was oddly unlocked.

Those two hate each other, hopefully this will buy me some time to clean up the floor. His fluids are oddly thinner than what I thought, and have grown cold. I pick up a towel from our shower and vigorously scrub the floor. No one can know except for Sonia. Not even…

So I walked to the bathroom and washed his blood off my hands. Despair and regret filling my mind and began to cry. I had come to the realization that I had taken a life. Souda wouldn’t breathe again, laugh again, cry again. His wheezes as he attempted to grasp for life were his last words and he was so innocent.. So, so innocent.

I just need to sleep it off, that’s all. I just need to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted Maizono to murder someone so this story and I replied souda why not?
> 
> *Gets hit by a bus*
> 
> This probably will update more this week.


	21. Let's go and look for clues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure and Chihiro return Junko's hairclip to her.

Walking through the halls, Chihiro internally shuttered at the hippie’s dreads getting stuck to them.  “Hagakure..” the programmer mumbled, lightly tugging on a neon pink piece of laffy taffy that had replaced his hair. “Maybe this is a bad idea Hagakure.. I um.. mean if you think so..” they mumbled.

Hagakure looked up at the petite programmer. “How is it bad? We’re doing good as we return a lost item to it’s owner!” he exclaimed, smiling like the doof he really is. The intercoms opened up to “Ping-Pang-Pang-Pong!!” A body has been found!” the monochrome asshole taunted. “So let’s get investigati’n!” the bear shouted as the one of the school's many screens shut itself off.

“Oh.. gosh..” the programmer mumbled, chewing on their plastic fingernails nervously. “L-let’s find Junko and the others..” Chihiro suggested. The fortune teller shrugged, shaking the petite hacker ontop of him. “Nah, I’m pretty sure we’re fine.” he insisted, hearing Junko’s voice from a few doors down.

The fashionista was snapping into a neon pink cell phone with several charms hanging from it to what sounded like an agent. “Listen here Mister Level Creator, I demand that you get to that file we’ve been discussing about!” she barked, pausing for a moment to listen to the person on the other end of the line speak. “I don’t care Owen! Get to work or you're fired!” Junko ended the call with a loud sigh before slamming her phone shut. “You disgusting piece of gamer slime..”

“Hey Junko!” the hippie called, walking through the door with a lopsided grin on his face “We found one of your hair thingies on the floor so we decided to give it back!” he stated, removing the petite programmer from his shoulders. “Y-yeah..” Chihiro mumbled, handing the fashionista the plush white rabbit with a small smile on their face. “Here it is! After this we’re going to help the others find the murder. Wanna help?” they asked.

The blonde looked at the programmer with a raised eyebrow. “Oh course..” she insisted, her voice dripping like syrup as she changed to her ‘cute’ personality. “I would wove wove wove to!” the fashionista chirped with a smile, which was horrifying.

The brunette male nodded his head “Yup! Now that someone’s dead the plot can finally start!” he cheered, picking up Chihiro once again and began to scope out the school. From a few floors away the trio heard a loud, overdramatic scream coming from no one else from Makoto Naegi. “There it is!” Hagakure gleamed, causing the poor programmer to cover their ears.

The model groaned, throwing her head back in an annoyed tone, back to her ‘normal’ personality. “Alright losers, let’s split up and look for clues!” she declared before abandoning the duo in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look Junko's here! Everybody likes Junko!


	22. Terutetu- the legitamate pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru and Damion appear! Also the personalities of the Monokuma Kids won't be spot-on only because I wrote this before Another Episode came out, all I had for reference was their frontal sprite and tidbits on their personalities.
> 
> This is why in the chapter 'Pocky and Cake' Kemiru is hella OOC
> 
> Also yes, this and the next chapter will be the last to have 'free time events' of everyone interacting and then hearing the bell.

In the kitchen with one of those stupid elementary students, Teruteru sighed, feeling his gummy-bear like arm vibrate as he whipped another batch of icing while the red one.. Damion was it? Sat on a stool, asking question after question. “Hey piggy!” the once polite side of the personality-rotting sweet asked. “Whatcha doing? Can I help? I wanna help! What are you making? Do you want help? When did you turn into a pig? Can I eat it? Wait… can you oink ‘n stuff?” Damion pestered, bouncing on the stool and making it totter on the floor.

The gummy-pig chef groaned, angrily tossing his batch of green frosting on the counter. “C-can’t you get lost and play with your friends?!” the older boy snorted, fuming his face red as a strawberry. All this work from the other students for nothing, absolutely nothing whatsoever! It made Teruteru want to slap someone. But Damion, being an innocent child tilted his head to the side, his artificially-colored pigment slowly changing from yellow to red as well as his personalities. “Why don’t you go play with your girlfriend? Oh wait, you don’t have one!” the now evil twin grinned, taking a handful of frosting and tossing it at the ceiling, making the chef want to scream.

“Listen here you little brat!” the pig screamed, his face red as a cherry- Causing bacon grease to fall off him like sweat “Either help me help our friends, make yourself a sandwich or something or leave! I can simply not have some… some child like you making such an awful mess!” Teruteru screeched, tossing his spatula on the ground in defeat before storming off, snorting and oinking in pure anger.

 **  
**“~ Ping Pang Ping Pong!~ A body has been found!~” Monokuma’s voice chimed throughout the school, Damion had no idea what it meant but he followed ‘Chef Piggy’ wherever he was going off to.


	23. All systems checking....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter Ego feels the sensation of their transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written before heyheyhey's wonderful story that was inspired by this AU!! I actually cried when I read it because their writing is really freaking good..

My name is Alter Ego, and I guess I am a good program! Today Master woke me up and told me that someone by the name of Souda passed away. I told them that all systems are clear and nothing changed except for some minor glitching. He also gave me a different pattern so I look like Lemon-Lime soda, which apparently makes them happy, so I'm happy!~

Just a while ago a message came on my screen reading:

“ 13-1-9-26-15-14-15 23-9-12-12 16-5-18-9-19-8 14-5-24-20, 13-1-19-20-5-18. 23-8-15 23-9-12-12 25-15-21 13-21-18-4-5-18?”

But I couldn't translate it to anything.. which is odd for some reason. I better ask Master later to see what they can do… They are so smart, so smart in fact right now they investigating the body before the trial.

**  
Systems Checking… Everything f̜̘̫͎͍̙̽̋͐̿̿ͅe͍͖̣̲͊ͧ͑̒̃͋ͫ͛ȅ̼̩͚̼̉͛̆̉̇͆ͅl̰̦̟̮̙̲̟̈́́ͨ̇̅͆̀̚̚s̭̲͓̬̮̬̙̭͎ͧͮ͂ͦ̄̌̅̌ ̦͍̉͗̋̑̎s͖̺͉̮̞̫̞̊̇͂̇͆͆̍͑o̤̖͂ͮͯ̑ͮ̏͑ ̥͇̾ͯ̎s̼͎̬̰̑ͤ̿̏ͨ̌ẉ̖̝̮̙̂́̌̈́̂ͪ̚é̦̹̬̞͈̲ͧͮ̀e̳̟̹̼̰̣͉̦͉̒͌̏̽̎͛ͬͦẗ̙̖̗̖͚.̮̪̦̻͔̘̼͒̓.̫̺͎̫̜̼ͤͤ̚.̙̺̄̀**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what Alter Ego is saying!~
> 
> The mystery of Gravity Falls can help you, I can knew this code from Girl Scouts.


	24. Ding Dong The Bell Has Rung

In the game room, Sakura, Nidai and Komaru were sitting around, discussing past battles and life stories. The fighter smiled, “I guess that was quite a game, Nekomaru.” she softly bellowed, taking a sip of her second cup of tea. The feces-obsessed coach laughed loudly, slapping his knee. “YES IT SEEMS SO!” he said happily, ruffling Komaru’s hair delightfully as the young girl smiled and sipped her tea quietly, intently listening to Nekomaru’s stories about all of his sports teams and students he coached in the past. The only thing that had oddly disturbed her was his awkward fascination with feces..

“Tell me Komaru, my young flower.” the fighter began as she flipped a card in her game of solitaire. “What was your brother like when he was younger?” Oogami asked curiously with a small chuckle. “Oh, anyone could tell you that.. When Makoto was around ten I remember a time when he brought a kitten home and named it Lucky. We were able to keep it for a week until mom found out and gave Lucky away to my grandmother.” Komaru explained, giggling as her mint-green eyes made their way to Nidai. Who was looking at the schoolgirl with wide eyes. He looked seriously interested in this kind of story.

“WELL SHIT!! THAT WAS ADORABLE!!” He yelled, wiping a tear from his cheek as Sakura stared at him, equally surprised as Komaru was. “That was indeed.. adorable..” the fighter agreed with a small chuckle before the speakers opened up with a “Ping-Pang-Pang-Pong!! A body has been discovered!!” from the monochrome asshole’s voice ringing with a loud screech rippling through the game room, snapping Togami from his loud rant about “How I Buyaka Togami will not murder anyone in this facility.”  before the Mystery Team broke off, ignoring Kyoko’s legs occasionally snapping.

Komaru rested her freezing cup of tea on the pool table with a look of concern as she looked to the rosy-pink fighter “Who do you think was murdered?” she asked, her pale green hands shaking at the thought of anyone being dead. “Shit!” Nidai cursed as he picked up Komaru by the waist and flung her over his shoulder “Let’s go find out who did this!!!!” he yelled, charging out of the room with the cherry-themed fighter behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud creaky voice: I swear this isn't filler but writing trials is hard and also this is the last bell chapter I swear please don't hate me.


	25. Please stop crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Two updates in one week!
> 
> I swear this isn't just this lazy cactus being lazy but this chapter IS connected to the last one.

Okay… you can’t believe she did that. “Sonia…” you're amazing girlfriend sobs into your chest as you automatically find yourself stroking her hair. “I k-killed him…” she hiccups, squeezing you're sides so much that it hurts as her innocent little voice cracks.

“Maizono…” you whisper, dragging her into the bathroom and sitting her on a bench. “It’s gonna be okay.. alright?” You lie to her, putting her head on your shoulder and let her sob about how awful she is. Honestly you want to scream at her for even murdering someone in the first place- Why would sweet little, innocent-(Well you guys know about what happened a few chapters ago) but primarily pure Maizono go to the point of killing someone. It just doesn't make sense to you.

Her voice is shaky and extremely nervous between her sobs. “ Souda is dead and i-its all my fault…” she hiccups, grabbing your shoulders like a child when they want to be picked up- It’s an old habit of hers that you will admit you’ve gotten use to. But your thoughts linger to why Sayaka would ever think of murdering someone.  “Songbird…” you find yourself instinctively saying as you attempt to pick her up. Words seem to come out but not stay out. Like a leaky fountain that only occasionally works.

“You are going to be fine my love, calm down so you do not look guilty and we are going to be okay, alright?” you continue to lie as her tears seem to cease, turning from liquid to hard candies within seconds- It still hasn’t stopped amusing you for some reason. Your amazing girlfriend looks at you as you wipe away a tear from her cheeks. She stopped crying a bit so that’s pretty good on your part. “R-really?” she asks, biting her fingertips nervously- You ignore the loud cracks as she casually bites off her fingertips and begins to chew them.

Once again petting what’s left of her human hair as her tears begin to stick to your dress. It felt disgusting and you know it. Down the hall, Naegi as running at top-speed with Hifumi clinking and clanking behind him.  “HEY GUYS WE FOUND THE BODY BETTER LOOK SO YOU AREN’T SUSPECTED OF MURDER” they yelled in unison, causing your sweet blue raspberry date friend to wail into your chest louder but in an attempt to keep the noise down. You could tell because he always had some sort of manga falling from his backpack, that and how hard his feet hit the ground and the occasional fizzing that comes from his neck. “Sonia-San?” the otaku calls from outside the door “I don’t know what you are doing in there, and I don’t have any intention of finding out- I suggest you go to the auditorium with the others so Kyoko-Sama can explain about the body!” he exclaimed before clicking off to tell someone else. You look down at the poor idol who’s now just beginning to calm down.

Hope turned into despair in Maizono’s eyes.

 


	26. Attention! Attention!

“Attention!” the spooky scary detective yelled from the Auditorium's stage as her purple eyes flickered from person to person who walked, limped or rolled in. “We need to discuss how Kazuichi was murdered! Since we have these.. new bodies I think it would be best to split up and look around the school.” she announced.

“Monaka thinks the students who can melt or freeze should stay in the colder parts of the school while the students that can stay hot should stay in the hotter parts!” The actual child of satan smiled from her wheelchair, earning nods of agreement from her other elementary school buddies.

Kyoko bit what was left of her lip, this kid was smart for her age (which what looked about ten or eleven… it was quite hard to tell) This sparked something in her mind that she must tell Makoto later.

“I think we should split into groups of four to eight students and look for clues that way!” Ishimaru hollered as he fell from the wall. “This will help our strategy efficiently!” the wad of ABC gum continued to yell, causing his biker not-boyfriend to cringe with a soft groan.

“Simple…” Celestia Ludenburg spat from across the gym, her new completely-edible chocolate shoes clacking and clicking against the freshly-polished floors. “If we split up as we please, we will know in advance whom can work better with whom and the work will be better that way!~” the lolita beamed, nibbling on one of her fingernails with a sassy smile.

The group of elementary-level students nodded in agreement with several small comments like “Yeah! She’s so nice and pretty and she’s super smart!” Kotoko giggled as she high-fived Damion, making Celes grin even more at the few and sudden drops of praise.

**  
  
**

Kyoko internally brewed at the gambler’s grin but kept her poker face. “Celestia is right.. Let’s split up and look for clues!” the skeleton announced before leaving the stage, her bones quietly rattling as she walked.

Almost like some sort of forcefield broke, the students would drift off into their normal groups. Like Maizono and Sonia would walk off together continuing their conversation about recent events and occasionally whispering about the idol’s soon-to-be departure. The Soldiers of Hope would all run off, all of them behind Monaka of course, yelling and excitedly chatting about Junko and how annoying the other students were, while ignoring Kemiru while at it.

The Mystery Team, which was respectively made up of Makoto, Kyoko, Togami and Hinata, Chiaki and the outlier, Komaeda all split up into their smaller groups to find some clues of their own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhey....trash-kun this was written while I was on omegle!
> 
> Please tell me I wasn't the only one in the Dangan Ronpa and Homestuck tag.


	27. The First Trial!

Once all the students were in the trial room, Monokuma sat upon his throne with a wide grin “Upupupupu!” he cheered, looking over the melting, dripping and honestly terrifying students happily. “Let’s get this trial rolling! Rule number one, No one leaves unless you have a validated reason! Rule number two, Everyone votes! It’s not fair for poor Souda not to be justified right?! Laaaaaastly, Rule number three! If you're the killer, you too will be murdered! Did I forget to mention that? Bears aren’t elephants you know!~” the monotone turd beamed as he tied his ‘sister’ up and suspended her from a pillar in the room.

The trial begins!

The sounds of Monokuma files being turned on and notes fluttering filled the room as well as a certain idol filling with anxiety. Crunching softly against the floor, Makoto Naegi stepped forward. “Okay.. so we know Kazuichi Souda was killed by being impaled because he has a large hole in his stomach and his lower torso. His blood- If it was blood or not was completely gray which is a sign of a struggle” the sugar cookie noted, checking his notes and his file. “Well… I think it was Gundam did it!” Hagakure yelled, stepping forward and pointing at the animal breeder.

Tanaka shuttered, his body awkwardly crunching as he shook. “There is no way the great Gundam Tanaka could have murdered Kazuichi Souda!” he yelled, causing the four dark lords to scurry out of his scarf and onto his arms, making Kotoko Usugi and Sonia smile a bit. “I was talking with the fiery devil when the murder occurred!” the possible satanist yelled, causing Makoto and Hinata to both simononly yell “You’ve got that wrong!”  
  
The hopeful duo paused for a second “Wait.. uh I’m sorry I had a feeling that I was supposed to say that..” Naegi interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “No, no if you wanna say it you can say it I don’t care..” the graham cracker rebuttled, blushing.

With a extremely sassy roll of the eyes and a swish of her notes, Celestia Ludenburg stepped forward, breaking the protagonists of their awkward conversation. “If I think it was anything, I believe it was Sonia Nevermind! Unlike Tanaka she had a realistic prompt to kill Kazuichi due to his constant sexual harassment!” Sonia’s stomach felt like it dropped ten feet down a screeching elevator. “I can thoroughly say that is not the case!” the blonde attempted to argue. “I was with Sakura and Aoi when the murder occurred, besides that your claim has no evidence!” she yelped, sounding like a coward.

“Sonia is right..” the spooky scary detective admitted, presenting her notes with her bone hands. “If anything it wasn’t people that personally knew Kazuichi, it could have been anyone here, and I saw here with Oogami and Asahina.”

Oogami raised her head carefully and slowly opened her eyes from concentration. “Simple, as Mikan had stated earlier that the murderer had a some sort of hot tool- such as a welding tool or flat iron. So whomever has a flat iron would be suspected.” the living cherry tree began “But at the same time one’s flat iron could have been stolen. The best we should do is raise your hand if anyone has used a flat iron in the past four days.”

Almost automatically, Leon, Sayaka and Sonia , Mahiru and Ibuki, Kotoko and Mikan raised their hands with pale faces. Maizono gulped quietly to herself, she had murdered someone. She was going to die. This couldn’t be happening right now. “Anyone else?” the female warrior bellowed. All the hand stayed in the air with the exception of Monaka and Junko raising their hands in unison.

“W-wait!” Ibuki Mioda dropped her hand from the air to grabbing her horns. “Ibuki thinks we should pause the t-trial for recess… or a study break or something…” she screamed, ignoring that Mahiru had grabbed her arm.

MonoKuma let out his signature laugh “Upupupupu!~ Come on Mioda, you know the rules, No one is allowed to leave the trial until we find the true killer!” he cawed, almost making Usami want to argue back “Well, I am vewy sorry Miss Ibuki but he does have a point! After the trial we will get you some medical attention.” the rabbit insisted.

A loud slap and a squeak came from the two animals side of the room as Monokuma punched his ‘little sister’ across the face. “Don’t interrupt me Monomi!” the monochrome asshole yelled. “Ow! It hurts when you hit me like that big bwother!” Usami retorted. As the group sighed and Chiaki cringed.

“Well, back to the real conflict here..” Leon Kuwata, the living chocolate-covered pepper began. “How can you guys prove it was a hot iron anyways, it could've been anything hot!”. Makoto sighed before yelling “You’ve got that wrong!” he yelled, causing the baseball player to pause with a loud and audible “What?!”

“Well you see Leon, the only things that are allowed for students to bring that can be heated are heated pads and hot irons!” the luckster explained with a smile. “That and when Kirigiri and myself were at the scene there were plated burns- Like you would find on a hot iron. Not to mention only Kemiru has welding tools and they’re locked up! Only Monokuma can get to them!”

Raising is covered hand, Kemiru agreed with the main protagonist. “Y-yeah… I don’t even like welding that much anyways so I why would I need them?” the monk noted, causing the fortune teller to cringe in his place.

“Not to laugh-laugh-laffy on your parade Yashiro but that isn’t the case!!!!” Komaeda screamed, causing several people to jump. More of his hair fizzed as that infamous Komaeda Nagito smile ripped across his face. “It has to be someone in the East hallway, like Saionji or even Sonia!” he yelled before erupting into a pit of laughter.

The soldiers of hope clumped together on their podium, whispering their little thoughts and comments as some of the older students looked through their notes and Monokuma files for something to yell back at Pop Rockin Nagito.

“Shut up! ShUT UP! SHUT UP!” Hiyoko Saionji yelled despite the rooms almost off-putting silence besides the crumpling and folding of papers and the quiet beep-boops of their electronic devices. “All we have so far is the murder’s location- The East Wing  and the weapon, A Flat Iron, it could've been anyone because it was free time..” the gummy brat sighed.

Hajime Hinata sighed, “It’s not that simple though, when Chiaki and I inspected the scene there were some leftover DNA on Souda's indents… and since most of us don’t have our DNA anymore it should leave us close to the culprit!” he acknowledged.

Internally Sayaka wanted to scream, she really, really did. She still had some of her ‘human’ hair or whatever you could call DNA at this point. “Oh god please don’t test it, please don’t test it.” she thought as some sort of feeling got caught in her throat and wanted to pull her onto the ground. Apart of her wanted to scream, cry, beg for forgiveness and die all together. Blue raspberry sweat dripped down her forehead as the others continued to debate.

Much to the singer’s distaste, the trial continued. “Well… the hair is blue so we know it must belong to someone like….” Togami confirmed, moving his arm up slowly to point accusingly at the idol. “No other than Sayaka Maizono!!” his voice boomed, causing the group to gasp in almost unison.

The princess from the opposite side of the room sniffled, a bit of strawberry snot dripping down her face. Sure, apart of Sonia knew this was going to happen but she wasn’t ready to accept it at any time soon. It didn’t help even more when her girlfriend burst into a loud wail before beginning to sob loudly.

“But now the real question is Maizono-san’s motive..” Chiaki Nanami mumbled from her podium as the other students argued, bickered and discussed as more white noise filled the room.  “Unless Sonia asked her to.. she doesn't really have one..” the pink-haired gamer analyzed outloud.

Yashiro raised a neon pink eyebrow “Well, uh she kinda has a motive..” he began, rubbing his newly-forming beard that grew much like his hair. “None of the girls here liked Kazuichi so wouldn’t that give her a pretty good excuse to kill him?” the hippie wondered. “W-well.. not exactly…” Mikan mumbled, raising her pointer finger before he stated her side of the argument. “Uhm.. as one of the girls here.. Only a-about four of us didn’t h-him- Most of us aren’t very fond of Hanamura i-if anything…” the nurse squeaked, tears making their way through what was left of her eyes.

“Back to the trial..” Makoto sighed before adding “And maybe back in character..” he muttered before looking at the ring pop singer, who was in tears.  Sayaka looked through her hands, noticing shocked, nervous and even a few horrified expressions.

“I-I did it because…” The idol stammered, more tears filling her eyes as her entire body shook, bits of blue raspberry candy chipping off and decorating the floor around her as the room grew more and more silent. “Because….. I just couldn’t take it anymore!” she screeched.

The other students paused for what felt like forever, Maizono wasn’t really known for raising her voice aside from singing. “Holy shit..” Leon commented, his tiny pepper of a heart beating furiously as he watched the singer continue to scream. “This… this hell that bear calls a transformation is killing me.. killing me! Kazuichi was just asking me to murder him by the way he talked.. just his stupid body how it always clinked and clanked against the god-fucking-damn floor! How he always had to fight with Tanaka! This is just too much! All of it!” the bluenette yelled before turning into a pile of sniffles. “A-all of it..”

Naturally, the room was silent for several moments before the normal high-school chatter of whispering and questions about the murder and the question of “Why would Maizono-San do that?” was thrown around the room as the blonde princess walked across the room to caress her date friend for what she knew was the last time.

“Big bwother!” Usami yelled from her place, dangling on a rope from the ceiling as she faced her so-called asshole. “It’s time to take the vote! Sadly…” she reminisced, looking sadly at her students as Monokuma woke up quickly. “Is that it? Good I had a dream where there was a genocide.. Fukawa…” the bear taunted, making the writer shake with worry. “Now.. if we know the murderer… please vote now!”

Maizono shook with fear in the blonde’s arms when the multiple remotes were switched to her icon then pressed down- several times by Ibuki Mioda who was extremely desperate to leave.  Slowly her new lungs took a deep breath before exhaling when her finger slowly scrolled to a pixelated picture of her own face and pressed down.

“The votes are in! Our murderer is no other than… Sayaka Maizono!!” Monokuma yelled, thrusting his hands in the air the exact moment the idol began to scream.

 

Another one down, another one down and another one bites the dust


	28. A singer's last song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono's execution  
> Second Person POV

“Lets give this everything we’ve got!” Monokuma beamed before sending you off to your untimely death. You can feel yourself sweat even more. Why did you murder him? A large, metal chain grabs you by the waist and pulls your body backwards as you can hear Sonia’s wails before some known contraption pulls you into the inky blackness.

There’s a stage in front of you.. okay then. For some reason you're mind is working into overdrive. The scene where you murdered Souda is playing in your head on repeat and you have no control over how to stop it. But at the same time you're body is forcing you to move forward, you can hear your leg forcing you to move forward and grab a microphone that’s a few feet away.

“Come on Maizono! The crowd is hungry for your performance!!” the bear cackles, he’s in an audience of.. more Monokumas and one tied-down Monomi.

A screen about ten feet away reads some random lyrics in English. The exact moment you open your mouth members of the audience move closer. Slowly, you're throat prepares itself to sing as you clear your throat. The crowd draws closer with bearing teeth.

“Oh Mrs. Fox, please don’t take an umbrella. Quick, knit my feelings together, won’t you? A daimyo’s procession. Corpses guarding the gate. ‘Open it? Open, please?’.The fox’s wedding, let us set off to retrieve I, whom they lost instead of you.” you sing as the events of murder continues to replay in your mind, the scene becoming more and more vivid each time.

Your glossed over eyes noticed that one of the monotone bears has now jumped on stage and is now crawling towards you with several others after it. “Behind this torii lies my broken, dead body and the daimyo’s procession. The corpses’ guards. Hey, hey, laugh, let me see you laugh? Stop it, stop it” your voice embarrassing cracks on the word ‘stop’ as the bears continue to flood the stage, Kazuichi’s begging and screams re-run through your mind.

Is this song about cannibalism? You wonder as you pause for the music to catch up. When you first met some of your other friends someone listened to this song and said it was very gorey. Whatever you're about to die anyways and these random thoughts shouldn’t be occurring at this moment in time.

“It hurts --Aaah!! Your words are so kind, they lead to an embarrassing beginning. AAaaaaAh, it hurts, AAAaaaAH, help me!!!” the song sweeps its way through your lungs as those stupid bears come closer and closer to you, one grabs your leg and bites it- almost forcing a scream from your throat.

More and more of them begin to grab you, pulling you down on one knee as tears flood your eyes. The healthy applause that the remaining parts of the crowd were giving you turns to imitations of your scream and booing. You feel a Monokuma take a huge bite out of your stomach.

What’s left of your blood- liquid blue-raspberry syrup his the ground and you feel lightheaded. The music in the background sounds like a fan as Souda’s death continues to replay and replay and replay.

It’s harder and harder for you to breath as your lips part to sing what you think is your last words. “Someb-body heLP ME!!!!!!” you scream before they completely devour you alive as you fall forward to the ground with a loud ‘crash’ before you're limbs fall apart and scatter to the crowd.

Your last sight is the crowd eating you alive. Suddenly a random thought fills your mind before you know you are dead.

“Despair really bites.”

 


	29. >that feel when tortured gf

Ibuki screamed once again, some blood slowly leaking into her hair as she howled. Ever since the beginning of her transformation her hearing had been good- Too good for her own good. High-pitched noises were everywhere bouncing off the walls and somehow making her new horns- shaped like two peppermint sticks act like antennas.

Naturally, the redheaded photographer tried her best to calm her down whenever she could. Koizumi noticed that her girlfriend had random fits of screaming and crying at random times ranging from two in the morning into the recent trial when she broke down screeching for medical attention but was naturally denied it by Monokuma.

“Mahiru-Chan!! Please make it stop! Ibuki can’t take much more of this!!!” she screeched, digging her nails into her skin and ignoring the frosting-pink fluids that now replaced her blood. The photographer sighed, putting the rocker’s head on her shoulder. “Ibuki, times are tough right now are you are so close to finishing you're transformation..” she lied.

She would never admit this to Mioda herself but Koizumi did have her doubts about her transformation or even it’s pain ending at any point soon. What Mahiru noticed was that the younger ones were quick and less painful once they accepted it. “Iboob..” she began, carefully sliding her finger between the singer’s horns back and forth. “Once you accept your fate it’s easier to come to a closure uh, to quote Sakura, that is.”

“Please promise Ibuki you will kill her..” the rocker mumbled, earning a small gasp from the redhead who she was laying on. Mahiru was somewhat shocked, why did Mioda want her to do something like murder her? Souda just died a few days ago.. “Mioda..” the photographer began. “I’m not going to kill you. This pain is almost over.”

This made the rocker think, what was she not getting at? Everyone else was fine with their transformations but her. Maybe she just needed to accept her fate. Accepting it sounded a bit like the key.. but maybe it wasn’t

**  
Just maybe it wasn’t.**


	30. Tired of this abuse

Your name is Shingetsu Nagisa you can’t take much more of this. Your head is freezing, like a constant brainfreeze and it’s tearing you apart. You didn't ask for this…. you really didn’t. It’s her fault. This is all her fault.

Monaka.. she must of done something about this. She really must of because only someone like her would have too. Just a few weeks she was doing the normal Monaka stuff, harassing you and your friends before she came up with this idea. ‘Candy People” you force yourself to reminisce her stupid idea.

You and the others were sitting at a table, discussing the normal things- You guess it would be kid things when Monaka announces that all of you guys are going to high school. Kotoko and Damian were excited which was pretty typical for them. You could only have an mental panic attack about how hard the tests were going to be, how you can’t let your father down so he won’t bring out that dreaded.. dreaded machine again while Jataro rambled about what was going to be there while the others ignored him.

The thoughts along with the rest of your crippling anxiety begin to cloud themselves up and go blurry. More of your stupid blue-raspberry hair drips in front of your face onto _another_ paper so now you've now wasted about seven. You know you're such a failure.

Apart of you wants to give Monaka some sort of revenge, she’s pushed you and your friends around for too long and you can’t accept that. Slowly you begin to think of your plan while revenge stews from your feet to the rest of your flesh.

She’s kissed you, Punched your friends, Beaten you until you were begging for mercy, Things you don’t want to remember or describe all becoming fuel. Precious, Precious fuel. You will get your revenge.

You know Monaka Towa will pay for what she did to you and your friends.

 


	31. Today is a Good day for Mondo Oowada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was a pretty good day for Mondo Oowada.
> 
>  
> 
> Mondo Oowada sighed as he looked at his pompadour- a large cob of everly constantly popping popcorn. Daiya wouldn’t believe this.. but of course no one could at the thought of becoming popcorn. His skin broke out in hives and he constantly felt itchy during the beginning of his transformation.

Today was a pretty good day for Mondo Oowada.

Mondo Oowada sighed as he looked at his pompadour- a large cob of everly constantly popping popcorn. Daiya wouldn’t believe this.. but of course no one could at the thought of becoming popcorn. His skin broke out in hives and he constantly felt itchy during the beginning of his transformation.

His ‘brother’, Oh lord his brother was a mess. Ishimaru has been having a lot of panic attacks lately mainly concerning “I am my own worst enemy compared to running in the halls. I should be destroyed. Akki please destroy me I am am menace to desks and everything everywhere.” Everyone was pretty worried about him along the lines of his sanity.

The biker heard some small pitter-patter of footsteps running down the hall followed by some mechanical whirring. Once he brought himself to his feet he looked outside his room to find that girl in the wheelchair chasing Fujisaki around, followed by that brat with the banana-esquire pigtails.

“Come on Fujisaki-San! Monaka wants to play~” the wheelchair girl- presumably named Monaka beamed, smiling at the programmer as poor little Chihiro hid behind the biker and trembled. “Wait.. what’s going on here?” Oowada asked with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the programmer protectively.

Panting and huffing, Hiyoko Saionji ran behind the little kid. “You see, the wheelchair wuss was scaring the computer freak because she wanted to make cookies or something..” the gummy bear explained, twisting her fingers until her left forefinger fell off with a soft ‘pop’.

Monaka tilted her head to the side, notably dripping ice cream over her shoulder with her eyes wide as she watched the elder of the group’s hair audibly pop. “Monaka thinks Hiyoko is horribly wrong…” she stated, sounding almost monotone. “Monaka just wanted to play with Chihiro and Saionji for a little while..” the future hellspawn continued to drone with her eyes wide.

This naturally made the buttery biker feel very odd. “Uh.. whaddya mean by ‘play’ to be exact? “Cuz the way you're sayi’n it it sounds like yer from a horror movie or somethi’n.” he presumed, slowly backing away with Fujisaki on his hip. Slowly raising a hand, the mage tugged on the biker’s jacket. “Can Fujisaki please play with us?” she asked again, this time with a more childish and realistic manner.

Mondo turned his head to the programmer, still trembling on his hip. “Do you actually wanna play with them? You don’t have to if you don’t want to ya’ know…” he insisted, brushing a kernel from Fujisaki’s cheek with a smile. Siblings have to look out for eachother after all! But the brunette thought for a moment- This decision could affect the remainder of the rest of their life.

“Uh.. sure?” Fujisaki insisted with a small nod and an extremely nervous smile as their huge biker friend put them back on the ground with a ruffle of the hair.

“Come onnnn Chihiro!” Saionji whined, unhappy of the attention she was oh-so constantly denied as she dragged the innocent Fujisaki off snickering something about being a couple and kissing- Even Monaka knows that’s not gonna happen.

Oowada smiled a bit to himself, watching the kids run off and play together- sure two of his friends died but the remainders of them seemed happy- aside from Sonia who was still in denial of Maizono’s perish. Suddenly the cringe-worthy sound of gum peeling filled the hallway. Ishimaru must be done doing his ‘schoolwork’ otherwise known to everyone as teaching the younger ones and anyone else who wants to learn.

“Akki!! Akki!!!” the hall monitor happily exclaimed using his inside voice as he power walked towards his ‘brother’. One thing Mondo would probably never admit but he hated the sound of Kiyotaka’s feet slapping, temporarily sticking then picking themselves off the floor.

“Ey! What up my main brother!?” the biker exclaimed cheerfully as he pulled the much shorter wad into his arms before pausing. They were stuck. Stuck together. The more muscular one of the duo could feel his chest popping with anger. “Brother?” the hall monitor questioned, attempting to pull himself free. “It appears we are stuck..” he announced, his flesh-colored gigantic eyebrows fluttering in worry.

Internally, Mondo was screeching. There is a human possibly permanently affixed to his body and there was nothing they could do about it. “Yeah.. I kinda noticed that..” the biker noted, hearing more steps from the hall. Some hope flickered in his purple eyes.

Wandering the halls innocently with a quiet gurgling noise following her, Aoi Asahina and Peko Pekoyama were walking together. “Oh gosh… Thanks again Peko..” the living donut groaned, grabbing her stomach and whimpering, feeling more of her internal organs slowly drip out. “No problem Asahina..” the swordswoman insisted, patting the brunette’s shoulder with her good hand. Peko had cut her other hand off earlier in the week during quite a colorful discussion with her young master.

“Hey!! Hey!!” Mondo yelled, earning a small pap from the hall monitor for using his outdoor voice in an area that specifically required an indoor voice. “Can you help us out?! We’re in a sticky situation as you can see..” the biker explained with an embarrassed chuckle, ignoring Ishimaru’s claim of “Bad puns aren’t welcome in a school environment…”

The two girls looked at each other for a moment in silence. This is what this experiment was all about.. “Mondo, Ishimaru! Quit giving the shipper’s ammo!!” the swimmer insisted, earning a confused expression from the swordswoman. There wasn’t a SHSL Sailor just yet, to her knowledge. “That isn’t the point..” the biker huffed, attempting to pull away from the dark-haired boy affixed to him.

“The point is that we are stuck and simply need to be apart from each other!!” Kiyotaka insisted, putting some of his weight of the popcorn corn ball’s chest. Because of this honestly amazing situation, Aoi laughed for what felt like forever. “Alright, alright we’ll help you nerds hold your horses.” she agreed.

Peko Pekoyama, the living liquorice lass smiled, taking her kitchen knife out of it’s case. “I suppose this could meet our assistance- someone had stolen my sword earlier in the week and Young master or myself can’t find it” she explained as she presented the makeshift weapon.

“Wait… won’t that hurt them?” the donut presumed, tilting her head to the side in confusion. As the proper reaction to this, Ishimaru released an impressibly high screech for a high school freshman. “MURDER IS NOT WELCOME IN SCHOOL OR ANYWHERE FOR THAT MATTER” the hall monitor ranted, grabbing the biker’s jacket and sobbing more gummy tears into it.

Oowada sighed, gently caressing the shorter boy’s head before harshly pushing him away as Peko raised her good arm, with her left hand still fully intact to quickly bring it downward slicing the two in apart, leaving half of the biker’s body covered in some sort of flesh-covered gum and Kiyotaka screaming. “Oh god Bro shut up you're screaming like you’ve been murdered!” the biker exclaimed, almost forcing Monomi to waddle up the hallway nervously “I heard the word murder and got vewy worried!” the rabbit inquired, patting her face.

“Allow me to explain…” the swordswoman began, remaining completely emotionless “Kiyotaka and Mondo were stuck together because of.. transformation issues so they asked me to separate them” she explained with a somewhat pleasant smile as the group stared at her with their mouths agape.

This made the marshmallow bunny speechless for about  a full minute in thought “I see Miss Pekoyama.. Have a wonderful day!~” Usami chirped before waddling away, leaving light  pink sprinkles behind her as she walked.

“As that is taken care of, let’s go Asahina-san..” the grey-haired girl insisted, taking the swimmer by the shoulder before leaving for her room once again after saying their farewells to the totally-not-a-couple. Ishimaru tapped his chest with wide eyes, some of his gum-esquire skin was already regenerating. “Brother?” he asked, getting a small grunt as a response from Oowada.

“Do you by any chance have my left papillum?” the hall monitor questioned, continuing to pick at his chest nervously. Obviously Mondo had no idea what a papillum was, so he politely excused himself from the conversation and promised Kiyotaka they would meet up and hang out later if no one was murdered.

The biker moved himself to the nurses office where Tsumiki obviously was- she rarely left that one area except for room calls. Today she was working on one of those candy-coated brats, the pink one was in a chair getting some sort of peroxide on her legs. “Funny, she looks pretty normal..” the popcorn biker thought to himself as he sat down on a small plastic bench, carefully watching the hard candy nurse quiet the child down.

“But Miiiiikan!!” the brat whined, kicking the nurse in the shin which could only be presumed as a mistake “It stings!!!” the child continued to wail as Mikan quietly took the kick with not much of a change in attitude or voice. “I understand K-kotoko sweetie but this will last just a l-little bit longer okay?” the plum-haired girl promised, rubbing Kotoko’s leg with a very calming smile.

Oowada was surprised at the nurses kind nature with children and the entire situation, Tsumiki had dealt with everyone’s whining, complaining and tantrums throughout this transformation sequence and went through hers first- having no clue what to do but somehow got everything she needed and brought it to the nurses office, which Monokuma claimed it was the ‘Candy Clinic’. “Eh, Mikan?” he asked, catching a popping kernel that had freed itself from his pompadour. “When ye have a second, can you answer a question?”

As expected,  Mikan instantly turned around at the biker’s voice “Uhm sure, what is it?” she asked, raising a lilac eyebrow at him before turning her attention to the little warrior in front of her, who was now crying “Miiiikan!!! It burns!!” Kotoko continued to complain, beginning to squirm anxiously. This made the popcorn cornball raise an eyebrow “Wait.. what are ya doin to her?!” he asked, moving his head in attempt to get a better view.

“S-simple..” the nurse began, backing up temporarily to show that she was using some sort of contraption that required needle and string, bubble gum and a small vat of hot oil. “I t-think there are mice or something in the s-school that around the children’s rooms- They all have little bites taken out of them around their legs and arms.. b-but it’s just a theory. So naturally I need to s-stitch up their legs, arms and anything else!!” she exclaimed, gently poking the little warrior’s leg to continue her work.

Nodding his head in some sort of way of clarifying he understood, Mondo forced a smile. “Right, my uh question…” he began, clearing his throat. “Er.. what’s a papillum?” the biker asked, butter-like sweat dripping down his forehead. For some odd reason (just to the biker) Tsumiki released a small squeak, scaring the brat as she was just about done with her stitching. “What’s wrong?” Oowada questioned, raising an eyebrow as the plum-haired girl quickly applied a bandage to the child in front of her .

“S-simple, Oowada.. you're papillum is the.. uh..” she began as she turned her head sharply towards the brat, still sobbing in front of her. “Kotoko dear cover your ears..” the nurse insisted before continuing her sentence. “The papillum c-can refer to two things, a nipple on the b-body of anyone of any gender or gender identity or it can mean a s-small mole or turn up of skin...”

The biker paused for a second. He had Ishimaru’s nipple, stuck to his body. He had a nipple. A mother fucking nipple somewhere on his body. There was a nipple affixed to him. Ishimaru’s nipple. A nipple belonging to Ishimaru. Was touching him somewhere. A fucking nipple. On his body. There was Ishimaru’s nipple on his body and he had no clue where it was.

“I-if I can ask.. why?” Mikan asked, giving Kotoko a pat on the shoulder- implying she could uncover her ears and leave. After the warrior of the group had scrambled away to play with her friends the biker had a sense of regret washing over him and now it threw him on the ground. “Er.. you see.. I was readi’n a book and someone said .. that word.. and I didn’t know what meant and i couldn’t find Fukawa or anyone else so.. yeah..” the popcorn blonde lied.

“A-alright then… is that it?” the plum-haired female questioned as she gathered her things and began to put them in their place. “Uh.. yeah.. see ya later Mikan..” Mondo said before giving her a wave as he left the door.

Today was not a good day for Mondo Oowada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I swear I'm not procrastinating on this I really do but at the moment writer's block is a bitch also high school is a rocky road and don't try it.


	32. Today isn't the best day for Mondo Oowada

Today wasn’t the best day for Mondo Oowada

Earlier that day, through a twisted trail of events he had gotten himself in quite a few… interesting situations like knowing the sudden realization that his best friend’s nipple was somewhere on his body.

Now, he was tutoring some little kid on fractions in the library for some odd reason- probably some promise he made earlier and forgot about until now. “Do I have to be here?” the brat in front of him whined, kicking his feet (and the biker) from under the table. “Dam, I don't wanna be here either but Ishi insists that you rugrats get a good education..” the blonde responded, doodling something on a bit on scrap paper.

“What’s four times five boogerbrain?” Damon snapped, actually doing his work for once in his life as he continued to do his third out of seven math problems. “Just wait until high school, kiddo.” the popcorn corn cob replied, quickly doing the problem out next to his drawing of his diseased dog, Chuck.

“It’s fifteen right?” the unofficial hero of the Soldiers of Hope asked, looking up as he took off his signature headphones. “I don't understand it…” he huffed, slamming his pencil on the table with a loud groan. “Math is so stupid!! So is school and especially reading!” the child ranted before putting his head in his hands and sucking in a deep breath.

This touched Oowada for some reason, he liked kids, kids were pretty fun when you got used to them. “What’s wrong with school, Squirt?” the older of the duo asked, looking at the leader’s paper filled with angry scribbles and random numbers thrown under problems. “These don't look half-bad, you're right on track.” Mondo admitted, hating the feeling of lying through his teeth.

“You don't need to lie. Your a liar like every other adult here..” the child retaliated, peeking through his candy red hands to find the cyclist staring at his with a kinder, softened look on his face. Naturally, the biker was used to most of the kids adult-despising lifestyle and constant insults so he ignored Damon's little ‘statement’ and tried to scoop deeper into the source of his hatred for schoolwork. “How come you hate school?” he asked once again.

Marasu sighed, looking at the blonde straight in the eyes for what felt like to a child a million years but in reality was a minute. “School is just dumb when you're kinda stupid and can't read anything correctly…” the child admitted, picking his pencil back up and returning to his paper.

A small spark went off in Oowada’s head, as he looked at the nine-year old’s paper and copied the problem. “Alright Kiddo, I think I know how to help you..” he began, pausing for a brief moment to go and get the supplies he needed, leaving the Super Elementary Level PE Period alone for almost five minutes. When he came back, the biker was holding two whiteboards, markers and a small overflowing binder. “Damon, lemme tell you what. For every question you get right, I'll let you punch me square in the arm. How does that sound?” the biker suggested.

“Ulgh..” Damion groaned, looking up from his paper which really did nothing but gain a few drops of raspberry-flavored drool. “Do we have to? I don't feel like getting as dumb as you.. besides your such a girl.. drawin puppies and kitties on your paper… Your just like Kotoko.” he commented, clearly tired and unamused.

Rolling his eyes with an Ishimaru-esquire smile on his face, Mondo lightly chuckled “Yup, because girls ride motorcycles and beat people up..” the elder joked, plopping his supplies on the table with a grin. The student’s eyes widened “You drive a motorcycle?!” he squeaked, erupting from his little ball of temporary depression.

“Are we trapped in a school and made outta candy?” the biker joked, ruffling the kids hair with a brotherly smile.”If you do some more work I'll tell you about how I became the SHSL Biker Gang Leader.” he insisted, handing the ‘Hero’ a whiteboard and a red marker to match his candy red skin.

Almost instantly the tyke in front of him picked up the marker and attempted the dreaded problem of four times five before groaning in school-induced agony. “I just don't get it! Math is dumb!” Damon howled as he threw his pencil halfway across the room, presumably making it snap in two because of the sound it made.

“Dam, what’s so bad about math? Sure it blows but you will need it someday..” the popcorn humanoid biker noted, flicking a kernel away from his eye. “It’s not that hard, just think of a problem that’s similar, just add four fives.” he admitted shrugging as the child’s eyes widened.

Marasu sighed, his bright blue eyes meeting the biker’s purple ones. “Four fives is…” he paused to count on his hands, probably some trick from Asahina or something. “Twenty?” Daimon asked, continuing to scribble and come up with random responses to the dreaded multiplication tables.

“Good job kiddo.” Mondo paused, picking up the paper and reading it over. “You got four outta five right, go run off and play with your friends, aight?” the biker insisted, shoving the paper into an envelope that Ishimaru must of left for the little warriors.

“Alright…” the child responded, grabbing his bag and headphones before slinging them over his shoulder “Thanks for helping me.. I guess. Your pretty cool.. for an adult.” Daimon insisted, slapping the former blonde a high-five before running out of the room. Moments later the unofficial hero ran back to the biker with an.. off expression on his face "Oh right.. Mondo? You have somethi'n on your chest." the brat noted before picking off a papillum-shaped piece of gum before the biker had the thought to slap it away and pop it into his mouth and started chewing on it.

Stunned, the blonde watched the red headed rugrat in front of him chew at Ishimaru's nipple as if it was regular chewing gum. ' _Don't say word Oowada.. say anything and you are dead'_ he thought to himself before Marasu bolted out the door once again

 

Today was slightly getting better or slightly worse for Mondo Oowada


	33. Family Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of kids talk about their families.

“Hey..” Yashiro randomly blurted in the middle of the cafeteria, his feet on the table as he dropped his crystal ball from one hand to another. “Do any of y’all miss your family outside of here?” the twenty-three year old asked with a raised, strawberry-flavored eyebrow.

“Well…” Teruteru began, poking his greasy fingers together as he bit his lower lip, bacon-flavored sweat dripping down his forehead. “I miss my mama more than anything…” the pig stated remorsefully with an audible sigh.

Almost if it was an instinct, Komaru and Makoto looked at one other and sighed in unison- they were always together if they were at school now that they had the chance to think about lucky they were to have each other. “I miss my Obachan..” Hiyoko whispered from the opposite side of the table, causing a few heads to turn towards the sour patch kid. “She always helped me tie my kimono and she taught me how to dance..” she noted with an obvious frown.

“Yeah….” the living donut replied from her chair, looking up from a paper she was doodling on. “I miss Yuta, he’s the best brother I could ever have to be honest..” she said with a small smile on her face- the first one in a while. This made Komaru feel especially uncomfortable because last time she saw Yuta, he was being blown up.

“Yeah.. Yuta’s the bomb..” the younger Naegi sibling blurted, regretting the words the moment they left her mouth. Which successfully got a few concerned stares from the others. Komaru had gotten in here after Yuta had… blown up. A tragic experience and constant nightmare that kept her up at night and ran through her head more than the laugh track from Big Bang Theory.

Not much was said as the room soon began to grow silent aside from the occasional drips, drops, squeaks and other assorted noises that came from the colorful education candy store that called itself Hope’s Peak Academy. “H-hey guys?” Makoto muttered, his hands feeling a bit clammy. “I’m gonna go try to find Kirigiri-San.. Talk to you later..” he said before saying his goodbyes and starting for the hallway, hearing the few mutters of goodbyes as he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going somewhere


	34. Makoto => Go for a walk

Your name is Makoto Naegi and you found a bit of paper in the hallway while you were on your way to talk to Kyoko after that big family discussions thing. The bit of paper looks like a little girl’s diary with blue and pink borders with little black stars littering the background. The page itself is ripped as if two of the sides were purposefully ripped off.

After a bit of decision making you decide to read the remaining parts of the page carefully.

_“-I can't accept this. This is all a nightmare. Everyone says the key to finishing these transformations is just accepting it. But Ibuki can’t accept it. She can’t for some reason. Her head feels so full and empty but it feels like something is putting nails in her head all the time._

__

_Ibuki just wants to stop hearing everything. Every step, every breath every single conversation at once. Sound is her enemy, her rival and the last thing she wants to hear. She is fine with a nice and quiet room, like the shower where her horns don't hear anything._

__

_Mahiru-chan is better at handling this than me. She sits with me and listens while I scream- it drowns out the voices. Did I mention I hear voices? The voices have told me not to say anything to anyone aside from them and Mahiru. But they are kind, they numb the pain._

__

_This is all a joke, that’s all. Just a silly little game that Ibuki will win in the end. That’s all. Ibuki knows exactly why she can't accept this too. It’s th-”_

__

You shove the paper down on a nearby table that made its way into the hallway- Mondo or Nidai must of moved it out there for some sort of freaky training exercise. It would of never occurred in your head that someone along the lines of Mioda would lose her mind. Maybe these transformations weren't so sweet. Pun Intended.

Slowly, your feet begin to move like a train starting up with your paper still in hand as you bolt down the hall, hearing some other footsteps behind you but forgetting to care. Maybe you should show Mikan the note or you should show it to Mahiru or maybe you should keep it.

Your feet pound hard against the ground until your entire left leg gives an earth shattering crunch and you fall to the floor, face first on the ground as you attempt to wiggle your leg but you can’t feel it. A soft sob rises out of your mouth when some footsteps come up behind you with some sort of off-tone sloshing noise.

“Master Naegi!” what you presume Hifumi chirps from behind you as you pull your stupid sugar cookie face off the floor to find your ahoge lying about a good foot away in three different pieces. Maybe you aren't the protagonist like Hiyoko said. Once again the otaku repeats your name “Master Naegi! Are you alright?” he asks, pulling you up forcefully by the sweatshirt collar before you can respond.

A loud wheeze erupts from your mouth as you temporarily lose your breath, despite not even sure if you have lungs anymore. Strange thought once you think about it, not having lungs. Once Yamada somehow tosses you in a chair he notices that you’re missing a leg.

“Master Makoto!” he beams, a jolly smile across his transparent glassy face that in a way almost looks blurry. A loud, whirring noise fills the room for some odd reason. Almost like a washing machine filled with rocks instead of clothing. For some reason you notice Yamada isn’t affected by it “Don’t.. don’t you hear that?” you ask, holding onto his shoulder for support.

Dizziness washes over you as your friend’s expression crumbles like your leg as he gets up and clinks off to probably find help as you slowly fall asleep. Before you’re finally you the sound of footsteps, like a small army pummels towards you.

“Makoto! Hang in there!!”


	35. I'm tripping on sunshine.

Quickly, Sakura Oogami found herself charging down the hall with Makoto slung over her shoulder and a small group of students following her. “What happened to Makoto?” she somehow asked calmly as her long pink, white and red legs moved swiftly towards the nurse’s office at a breakneck speed.

Komaru was at her side, huffing and puffing as sprinted next to the fighter as she attempted to explain the situation “H-he was running in the halls and-” she began only to be interrupted by Ishimaru who was muttering something about the ultimate safety of running in the halls. “-he tripped..” the schoolgirl explained, sputtering her words as her careful eyes watched Makoto hopefully sleep.

Chihiro Fujisaki carefully waddled a few feet away from the group, carrying the remains of Makoto’s leg with them. The programmer knew to be careful with their friend’s limb as they followed the small group of about five or six people that flood down the hall to Mikan’s office.

Once the mob got to the tiny room, Mikan let out her normal wail “Wh-what happened to Naegi-Chan?!” she shrieked, dropping one of her many syringes on the ground to have it crack into several sharp pieces a few moments before she dived onto all fours to pick up the extremely dangerous bits of glass.

Almost if it was an instinct, Komaru stepped forward with her pale green body trembling. “He must of tripped in the halls and his leg snapped clean off! Hifumi found him and got me and Sakura to help carry him here.” the female Naegi explained, tapping her glassy skin nervously.

From behind the nurse’s leg, Usami popped out with a bandage as she shuffled towards the sugar cookie protagonist with the best of her ability. “Miss Mikan.. I think we should possibly fire up the oven and bake him a new leg! This looks very sewious!” she exclaimed nervously as Sakura put the unconscious protagonist on the first cot she saw.

Naturally, the nurse cracked right to the case of what exact part of Makoto was broken, what kind of sugar cookie recipe to use and so much more. The small crowd watched Makoto as his eyes would open occasionally then flutter shut, making Komaru feel tears flooding her eyes.

While the small but very well-mixed group of sugary students made sure Makoto wasn’t going to be stuck in a wheelchair like Monaka for the rest of his life, Everyone’s favorite bear was cooking up a plan in his and his sister’s shared room. Which anyone with a conscience knew that was an accident waiting to happen. While Mikan was operating as the oven preheated, Monomi slipped away and make her way to the hall.

Her walk down the hall was dreadful, the destination was probably the most despairing room in the entire school that the students haven’t (and hopefully never will) see. The soft squeak of her feet occasionally slipping on poor Asahina’s innards. She must of attempted to run again. Once the bunny got to the door and opened it, she heard the loud yell of Monokuma’s ear-shattering voice filling the room.

“Monomi!” the marshmallow bear snapped, throwing a random book at his adopted sister as she walked through the door. “Hey! Quit being useless and help me you fatty!” the elder sibling yelled angrily. The rabbit looked over, rubbing her new bruise with one of her paws, tears running down her squishy gelatin cheeks. “W-what do you need help with big bwother?” she asked, turning around slowly before flinching with a soft squeak.

Monokuma let out his typical “Gyahaha!!!” laugh before actually talking. “Simple… we need a better motive aside from our typical lies! These kids aren’t killing each other off fast enough! We are over thirty chapters into this raunchy fanfiction and we have had only two people murdered!!!” the bear yelled, his white side of his face turning a dark red in pure hope-fueled anger.

“Well…” the younger of the duo replied, sitting on her dog bed in a corner of the room. “Isn’t it better if the wonderful students don’t murder each other.. Just maybe? If we spwead peace and wuv!” she exclaimed, a small smile on her previously plush face that quickly dropped when another object- this time one of Kazuichi’s wrenches smacked her across the face.

Once again the monotone turd growled in anger, slashing up the wall with his tiny but useful claws. “I need to think of a motive.. secrets!” he chanted, his grin growing across his furry fucking face. “Their secrets!!” the bear screeched, jumping up and down in excitement. “We can use the one thing they think they have left- their secrets!! Blood will come down from the heavens like rain pitter-pattering the floors will be like the disgusting pink of your  food coloring fur..” Monokuma beamed happily, creating some kind of vibrating noise from his stomach with glee.

“Uhm…”  Usami pondered nervously, rubbing her injury with her right paw. “But murder is still wrong big bwother..” she exclaimed, picking up the remains of her magical stick with a prolonged sigh before getting another tool to ricochet off of her head with a loud ‘thunk’. “Why must you tweat me like this big bwother??!!??” Monomi asked, continuing to rub her new injury with a few tears rolling down her pudgy cheeks.

Monokuma ignored his sisters sobs as he got up to make another announcement for yet another assembly as his fatass bear legs made a sprinting exit to the auditorium. Some inspiration had finally sprouted through his writer’s block.

 


	36. Another Announcement

In the long, almost endless hallways of the school two students were walking side-by-side in complete silence almost like zombies. The sound of their shoes scuffing against the floor and the sound of her so-called skin moving against her clothing. “Fujisaki…” the blonde dancer muttered, breaking the silence as the programmer came to a pause.

“Hmn?” Chihiro responded, their eyes finally pulling away from their laptop with curiosity in their voice as the sound of the duo’s shoes continued to litter the hallway. “Aren’t you afraid of all this?” Hiyoko asked, placing her small and dainty hand on their shoulder, making the former brunette flinch. “I g-guess..  But isn’t the world scary enough on it’s own?” the ultimate programmer replied, as if someone had asked them the time.

Hiyoko paused as a shiver making its way up her back, Chihiro was the type of person to give cute facts and nerdy trivia. Not the type of person to randomly whip out intellectual wisdom like how someone would whip out a package of gum. To the dancer, Fujisaki was a kind person who she saw as more than a friend who made a good hourglass when needed.’

The dancer’s lemon-flavored mouth dropped, making the Baby Bottle Programmer giggle a bit “Sorry if that sounded too philosophical..” they smiled, rubbing the back of their neck “I guess I spend a bit too much time with Sakura-Chan…” the elder admitted with a small laugh- What felt like ages since the last time they could admit they’ve laughed.

“No, no no… It’s not that..” Hiyoko started, playing with the stained sleeves of her obi. Her orange eyes shuttered towards the floor as her mind began to wander- a bad habit of hers that no one should really know or really care about as the duo continued to walk in the returning silence until the electronic scream of the school’s announcement speakers took its place.

“Is this thing on!?” Monokuma’s annoying as hell voice rang throughout the school, interrupting the duo “Good! Hey Bastards! Get your candy-coated asses in the gym asap for a beary important announcement!” the monotonous asshole screeched before the announcement ended with a quiet ‘click’.

The two looked at each other nervously, Fujisaki had blood-pink sweat dripping down their forehead while Hiyoko was nibbling at her fingernails. The sound of footsteps and tires screeching filled the empty hallway as the Soldiers of Hope bounded their way through. Daimon and Kotoko standing on the backplate of Monaka’s wheelchair laughing and giggling as they screeched down the hallway, followed by Nagisa and Jataro.

Once the group had bursted into another room and made their way correctly down the corridor (one could only hope) the older duo took each other hand in hand and walked filled with fear to the assembly.

A loud burst of off-putting circus music filled the gymnasium as students entered in clusters, almost the typical clusters of The Mystery Team (Made up entirely of Makoto, Kyoko, Buyaka, Hajime and Chiaki) The Soldiers of Hope, The Reading Rainbows (Fukawa, Koizumi, Sakura and Komaru) and the other groups of students.

“Attention assholes!” the bear yelled, dressed in some sort of circus ringleader costume while Monomi was propped above a bear trap, crying. “Since you all haven’t died as I intended so here’s another motive! Kill one of your friends or I will tell everyone you're deepest, darkest secrets!” he cackled, getting a collective gasp from the students.

Several of the students nervously chatted to one another in their clusters. Chihiro particularly clung to the back of Hiyoko’s obi, muttering something to themselves that the dancer couldn’t hear. Out of the blue, Junko loudly cleared her throat before making her way to the podium.

“You can’t just do that!” the supermodel barked, pointing her somewhat-fleshy finger at the marshmallow bear with an annoyed scowl rippling across her face as her tone deepened. “Some of us have important secrets and reputations to maintain here you stupid bear!” she yelled, causing the room to quickly drop all chatter instantly.

The blonde turned around to face the crowd of students, some were completely white-faced at how Junko could be this… this.. enraged towards the headmaster. “Why don’t we just destroy or dare I say even eat this while we have the ability!!” Enoshima insisted, grabbing the bear and throwing him on the ground before stepping on his stomach and forcing him to squeak.

“Oh you're right…” Monokuma began, attempting his best to get the high-heeled boot away from his stomach. “ I’m just some innocent little bear that could do no wrong.. Isn’t that right pigtails” the asshole of a stuffed animal insisted before sending a spike through her abdomen.

Everyone stopped breathing, all thoughts came to a screeching halt as the model suddenly became limp with some sort of muttered work before she released a loud cough, sending a mouthful of blood on the floor. A loud crippling wail filled the room as well as a loud thunk. “Onii-Chan!!” Monaka sobbed, green tears running down her face as the other Soldiers of Hope attempted to calm her down as Nidai and Sakura had to pull poor Fukawa off the floor.

“Good!” Monokuma grinned, wiping bits of bubblegum off of his chest before waddling up to the podium as if nothing happened. “Now, you all have two weeks to fucki’n murder each other before some things get leaked out!~” he insisted before disappearing under the stage, leaving the students in a daze to recollect what just happened.

****

Several students gathered around Monaka, who was loudly sobbing about the person she had closest to a sibling (aside from her real sibling) dying before her very eyes. Celestia Ludenburg in particular rested a hand on the child’s shoulder calmly with a somewhat-soothing smile on her face.

****

“We will be fine honey..” The Queen of Liars used her namesake, turning the mage’s head so they could properly look at eachother in the eye. “No one is going to kill each other, with the exception of Sayaka but she was an annoying exception. But I highly doubt anyone would do something as absurd as murder… right?” she asked, turning her head to the crowd with a raised chocolatey eyebrow.

****

Almost if a switch went off in everyone’s head the heads were nodding and the entirety of the group (with the exception of the four possibly-stable Soldiers of Hope) muttered or mumbled the word “Yes” with the exception of Ishimaru who had the need to salute and say “Yes Ma’am.” It was more than clear that Celes scared the living fuck out of everyone and anyone.

****

“B-but that’s not true!” The mint chocolate mage yelled, throwing her hands to the sides, clapping Celes and the other soldiers lightly. “You're all j-just a bunch’a stupid adults!! You're liars! Liars!” she screeched, neon green tears dripping and melting their way down her face.

****

The gambler paused, wiping bits of Monaka’s hair off of her dress with a look of disgust riddling her face before aggressively grabbing Kyoko’s hand and stomping out of the room in an angry huff. Leaving the mage and the others breathless.

****

In the back, an insane and raspy laugh filled the room. “Oobi!” A sadly familiar voice chimed, striking fear into the remaining cluster of students as Komaeda Nagito slithered towards the sobbing little girl in the wheelchair. “Don’t cry Monaka-Chan.. Oobi can make you feel better.. trust Komaeda!” he laughed, his hair cracking and sizzling loudly.

 ** **  
****Hinata cringed, putting his hands to his temples and sucking air back through the remains of his teeth. He has enough with this stupid transformation bullcrap, but Hajime ****

knew he had to accept it at some point so he did. Simple as that. “Komaeda shut up..” he sighed, running his fingers down the length of his tie.’’

“But Hinata-Kun…” the lunatic whined, thrusting himself at the SHSL ??? until they were on the ground, stirring a giggle from Hiyoko. “Hope can save us in any situation!! If we just HOPE we can do just about anything, even Oobi agrees!” the albino cackled, ignoring how the once close circle began to expand slowly.

With a calm sigh, Chiaki Nanami stepped between the two and pushed them apart with a sleepy and very quiet sigh. “Hajime.. there’s no time reasoning with it..” she mumbled, holding both the guys up by their shirt collars as the other members of room began to slowly dismiss themselves in their usual clusters. “Come on.. we better go continue exploring the school..” the pink haired gamer insisted, dropping the freak that called himself Komaeda Nagito before walking away with Hajime.

“Come on guys… Oobi thinks we should stay together!!” Nagito insisted, making his hand talk for him in a high-pitched, forced voice. “Oobi think you should worry…. Oobi happy!” the hand spoke slowly.

 **  
**But what was worth worrying about anyways!?


	37. Chiaki's Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki, Leon and some of the others walk back from the announcement.

“Geez.. that was awful…” Leon huffed as he stretched his arms as he walked with one of the smaller clumps of students, we all hear his heartbeat in the back of his head. The normal bickering between Hifumi and Hamurana about which anime girl was bustier, typical guys. I walk ahead, playing a clearly ‘modified’ Space Invaders on my Monokuma file. “So guys.. I highly doubt we’re gonna die. We’re like, the most popular people here!” Kuwata continues to brag behind the other guy’s argument soon turning to who was better, Pico to Chico from that one anime they constantly watch.

“Kuwata?” I ask, pausing my game with the remains of my thumb. He looks over, almost pouting with how unamused he is to be walking in the hall with the most unpopular people in all of Hope’s Peak. “Yeah, what is it Chiaki?” he replied, his red eyes sharp against mine, there is literally no romantic tension. I don’t even like people. People interrupt video game time.

He continues looking at me until I realize that it was my turn to talk. “O-oh right! Shut up.” I say plainly, maybe a little too blunt before returning to my game. Leon kinda frowns before the guys continue arguing about Boku no something. “I’m telling you! Chico is obviously better than Pico!” Hifumi yells, jabbing his clear hands at a manga he’s holding. This makes Teruteru almost squeal in anger as his.. oddly pig-like nose snorting. “Ah no-no-no!” he intrudes, stopping in his place which somehow meant we must stop in our places.

“Pico is clearly better than Chico, no side character in any series outshines the protagonist!” the chef yelled, making me mutter. “Just in this series then..” before he continues his rant “Si-simply he is the protagonist, which means we see more of him and his sweet, supple body!~” Hamurana cheered, making Hifumi bubble in response.

I’ve never seen a man so angry.. of course it took me weeks to realize how angry you could make Yamada, I once insisted that Bo-Ko wasn’t that good of an anime and he had to sit down and count to ten. Not that I could really care or validate his opinion. When I looked to Leon however, he looked extremely confused.

Almost like the time I tried to show Hajime how to play the newest Smash game, or Pokemon. Or any video game for that matter. Hinata-Kun was one of the non-gamer people who would never get to experience the fragile nirvana we live in.

While Leon is trying to decipher the strange universe of otakus and gamers, the two sweaty, socially awkward males argue about anime characters from some stupid series I could care less about, Monomi waddles up to me insisting that we need to talk. As we walk away I kind of wave to Leon and he kind of waves back.

Monomi and I wander the halls until we get to my room where she sits me down on my bed, like a parent telling a child that their favorite pet died or something. “Chiaki..” she sighs, attempting to make herself look dominant or something, which isn’t working because she’s a foot and a half tall, pink and white pastel bunny with a diaper on.

“Are you doing alwight? You haven’t really seemed like yourself lately..” one of my very best friends sighs, rubbing her paw on my new strawberry leg. Personally I couldn’t really care about the whole ‘turning into food thing’ anyways, it happened in a game I played a while back and all it did to me was occasionally mess with my mood and help me stay up more.

“Yeah..” I reply turning off my game for a minute to charge it.  “Not as tired ber usual, but otherwise fine as normal!” I attempt to sound cheerful, even forcing a smile just for her. Her small face saddens as she sits next to me with a loud, audible squeak.

I’ve never seen her so upset before unless she’s being abused by her brother during a trial. Monomi puts her tiny, round paws on her cheeks for a second with a sigh escaping her little bunny muzzle. “It’s just.. there’s so much chaos and disharmony in this school…” she admits, her entire body sagging a bit. “I’m a teacher here and it feels like no one wespects me… Do you see me as a pwoper tutor Chiaki?” Usami asks me with tears in her little eyes.

It almost makes me feel like crying myself as I offer her a hug, as she looks like she’s about to accept it I raise an eyebrow. “What’s wrong Monomi?” I ask, she seems like she isn’t able to get her paws off of her face. As Monomi continues to struggle I put my game down next to me and manually pull her hands off of her face, ripping off a huge chunk of marshmallow.

The look on her face was a look I had never seen her give before, her eyes widening as she felt the piece of something flesh-colored under her fur..skin… marshmallow mixture before she let out a yelp. Her sweet little voice soon began to sound more wobbly as she began to cry. I feel so responsible for hurting a gentle little thing like her. “Chiaki?” she hiccups, rubbing her wound.

“I think you should weave.. a student shouldn’t see their teacher like this..” my little friend huffs as I pick up my game and walk into the hallway before something hits me.

That was my room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things are obviously first, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I AM REALLY TIRED AND THIS CHAPTER LITERALLY FELL OUT OF MY ASSHOLE OKAY I'M SORRY I HONESTLY AM!!!!
> 
> Alright, so SToTM is going on a slight hiatus because I am going to rename every fucking chapter and possibly rewrite this entire one hundred and nineteen page story. I know Chiaki is kind of out of character here and I'm sorry but I'm dealing with some personal crap outside of writing and Dangan Ronpa because I am currently writing a huge original thing here!! Woo!! 
> 
> Sweet Temptation will probably update bimonthly with maybe three chapters?? Depends on how much I work/feel like working. Thank you so much for your support so far and the Kudos are really inspiring me to keep on keepin on. I plan to actually drive on the plot of this story- if you check the SToTM tag on my blog between now and next week you can see exclusive stuff like character designs and deleted chapters and inboxes!! Sweet sweet inboxes on how the story is going!!
> 
> Secondly (I think it's second) I'm working on four, that's right FOUR new projects as you're probably reading this! Doki Doki Friendship Parade, an original work between me and SayakaMaizonononono about two dorky slightly gay and weebish friends who somehow end up in Japan. Condescending Connie, a Steven Universe fic about Connie and her life around Beach City. A New Town- A OTGW/Gravity Falls Crossover that involves Dipping Sauce and Wart!! My favorite characters from both series! Lastly is something involving Gregory Horror Show which might be about the guests and the conversations they have in a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure format.
> 
> So all of that on top of my current stuff (A Series of Shitty Fandom Interpretations and SToTM) is quite a handful! I will throw out random songfics and dumb little drabbles and a small packet of unfinished things you guys can happily take on yourselves!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this pile of sugar-laced garbage that calls itself a fanfic and have a great day! Per usual there's my tumblr at the bottom and feel free to pester me and comment here!


	38. Do you see what I can't see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko 2nd Person POV

Your name is Kotoko Utsugi and you are b-r-o-k-e-n. Broken.

Ever since this started you've apparently been broken for a long time now. Since Monaka has been kinda eating you alive since these transformations started but thanks to daddy and his friends beforehand, but that apparently broke you. What does being “broken” mean? You heard Celestia say it about that stupid Akane who drips all over the floor. Apparently Akane’s stepfather ‘broke’ her. But she looks intact to you at least.

The word b-r-o-k-e-n is used for dolls and glass. The word broken is what happens if you aren't gentle. That’s pretty obvious to anyone. Adults can’t be trusted, adults can’t be gentle. Adults lie and now you are b-r-o-k-e-n.  Candy breaks too. Ice cream cones break, Kit Kats snap in half and lollipops crack. For candy it’s natural to be broken but for people it’s not.

That seems simple, but since your candy it’s okay if your broken. You know you will get your revenge on daddy and all of his friends. This is proof that adults are horrible, they only do bad things to you. Life before this wasn't sweet as it is now. Sugar highs and the occasional feedings from Monaka are only the small prices to pay for this kind of thing.

“Kotoko-Chan..” that familiar, almost electronic voice chirps from down the hall with the whirring mechanical sound of a wheelchair’s wheels turning. “I’m hungry…” your leader, Monaka whines as she makes her wait down the hall. Fear fills your body.

Your pretty pink eyes flutter inside of your skull, thinking where she is going to bite you this time. She grabs you by your pigtails and pulls you to the ground and she grabs your chin and forces you to look at her, a cute little grin across her face. “Kotoko-Chan..” she begins, pink sweat dripping on your broken body underneath your uniform. “Monaka said she was hungry.. she wants you to feed her.”

Slowly, you gulp. The feeling of that annoying gooey bubble gum flavored-stuff making its way down your throat feeling too familiar to the point you want to vomit up all of your false organs. The feeling of throwing up lurches deep in your throat as she kisser your cheek, her cold tongue grazing your soft skin and pricking it with its freezerburn.

“Kotoko-Chan..” she whispers, her small and fragile-looking hands still cupping your chin as she stares at you with a satanic look of anticipation on her face as she continues peppering kisses across your face until she puts her mouth dangerously close to your eye.

“M-Monaka..” you find yourself wheezing, your breath choppy in horror-fueled anticipation. The pain feels good for a second until she takes her hand and slaps you hard across the face, snapping something about not speaking during mealtime. Why mealtime? That phrase sound so old and broken to you.

Your leader stares at you with a distrusting look in her eyes. She whispers “Don’t worry Kotoko-Chan.. Monaka will be gentle with you..” the mage chirps before taking a large bite of your left eye, making you scream and wail due to the pressure of being b-r-o-k-e-n. She’s breaking you, she’s breaking you, she is literally taking a sledgehammer and smashing and bashing and breaking your ribs into teeny, tiny pieces.

This is why you are b-r-o-k-e-n.  As Monaka’s hands graze your thighs, moving her hands underneath your skirt to touch the leftover strands of gum from her last feeding. Your thoughts then crawl to what can be broken. Glass, hearts, candy, spirits, cell phones.. you. Monaka pulls back your shirt before sinking her small, cold teeth into your stomach next to your ribcage as that stupid false blood drips from your empty eye socket.

She’s normally full by now but instead she keeps eating your flesh, or what’s left of it. The feeling of vomit rises in your throat. “Monaka..” you ask through tears and sobs, bright almost bloody pink tears run down her face, dripping on your clothing and Monaka. “C-can we please stop early? I.. I need to rest..” your voice cracking loudly, burning your throat.

As expected Monaka looks at you with a glare, her pretty green eyes widen with anticipation as she straightens her back with her infamous smile. “If you insist Kotoko-Chan..” she snarls before pushing you backwards and making you fall directly on your ass.

That horrifying sound of her wheelchair whining and whirring away makes what’s left of your spine shiver. Tears drip like your blood and organs down your face as you curl up into a ball. Silently crying in the science lab. Like the experiment you know you are. B-r-o-k-e-n.

That’s what you are, b-r-o-k-e-n. Broken. Broken, broken, broken, broken. Like a hundred dollar vase that someone knocked over, broken. Just a broken piece of glass, cracked and useless. By being gentle she did break you. Your ears are filled with the gentle clicking of high heels against the floor but you ignore it. Click, clack, click, clack. The sound is annoying and repetitive.

“Honey.. are you okay?” A kind voice with an extremely thick accent asks you, putting a hand on your shoulder. This person’s hand is slowly beginning to rub your back as you continue to hiccup and sob, probably looking like a big dumb baby like that Tsumiki that stupid pigtail girl hates. That Tsumiki is nice though, she probably isn't broken.

While you ponder about that dumb pigtailed, the girl next to you (You guess she’s female) is asking you an array of questions until you finally look up, only to slap her backhanded across the face. It’s just that princess girl that the animal cracker guy and the dead can of soda like a lot. Didn’t her best friend just die? Like you would really care, you could kill anyone.

“G-go away…” you continue to cry like a big baby. The entire world looks really blurry, like someone put water in your eyes. The pain spreads across your entire face, it feels like it’s on fire and it’s burning you alive. Broken and burning. Broken and burning. Can broken things catch on fire? Can broken things burn? Your broken and you feel like you're on fire.

But that dumb princess still keeps petting your hair like you’re a dog or something. It feels kinda nice as it’s sort of calming you down but not really. “Kotoko is it?” she begins, rubbing you with one hand and rubbing her face with another. The blood on your face begins to get hard and get sticky. That’s what she said. “What happened sweetie? Can I see your face?” Sonia asks you, putting her hand on your chin gently.

For no reason you look up at her, well you try to look at her because you know.. your eye is kinda gone. She gasps at the sight of your missing eye, she looks either clear or blurry but both ways you are certainly broken. Sonia picks you up, much to your surprise. “Come on.. let’s go see Mikan..” the blonde sighs as she thumps down the hall.

You feel tired, Sonia’s hand is over your eye for some reason the feeling of your blood pooling behind her soft and squishy hand is almost soothing. “I can’t see..” you state the obvious. The princess shooshed you and starts humming something quickly as you bounce in her arms.

Slowly, your eye beg for you to close it as the stupid blonde insists on taking you to the nurse. You're a big girl who can do things for yourself and you especially don’t need some stupid adult escorting you to the nurse’s office like a baby! Adults break things, adults made you broken. B-r-o-k-e-n.

When you finally get to the Candy Clinic, Mikan is saying goodbye to the sleepy poptart girl about something involving frosting, it’s kind of a muffle in your head. The annoying high octave of her voice sounds like nails on a blackboard or glass breaking. A loud scratch that is similar to an alarm clock or an IV pumping blood into a b-r-o-k-e-n vessel.

“Tsumiki!” Sonia yells loudly, her voice bouncing throughout your practically empty skull. “Kotoko lost her left eye.. can you do anything about it!?” she screeches, the nurse’s annoying hair popping up in the air with her reaction which is a loud screech of something illegible.

“Oh g-god!! How could she even l-l-lose an eye like that!?” the stupid screechy nurse asks like you're dead or a baby who can’t talk or something. Mikan quickly runs around the room, whining and screeching about replacements and shots and surgery that makes you sick to your stomach.

Sonia explains what she saw before they turn to you, their eyes widening as if there was a question or a joke everyone was expecting and you were supposed to deliver the punchline or answer. This is one of the many ways adults are stupid in your eyes.. or eye in this kinda situation.

About ten go by in your young mind which the elders always say is full with imagination but in the sick joke reality you just need to find a way to escape it. Mikan is still pressing something into or on your eye and it hurts. A loud pop fills your heart as the hole is filled and she puts her hand on your shoulder.

You close your eyes for a brief moment, feeling the thing fill the empty cavity and have that gross pink and squishy liquid pool behind it. The nurse takes her sweet time rumbling through her drawers looking for something. Sonia keeps her hand over your face as you watch her hand get more and more squishier if that’s a real word. Either way it feels more wet as your own blood is soaking back into your skin.

Tears continue to roll down your cheeks before you can fight against her dumb hands, you see Monaka outside the office looking at you with a little smirk on her face. The more you actually notice she’s chewing something and… she’s blowing a bubble. She just sees you as gum and nothing else. Chewing gum, broken and just something to chew on when she wants to.

Can chewing gum be broken? B-r-o-k-e-n. Being broken is being cracked, destroyed or violated, being b-r-o-k-e-n is stepped on, slapped, kicked, stomped, thrown, being told everything is okay and that he will be gentle but it hurt, it hurt, it hurt and you begged him to stop, you begged him, you pleaded and he wouldn't listen and now...

Bubblegum can easily burst. It can pop and be blown and be shaped if you try hard enough. If your really bored you can snap it with your teeth.

The two stupid older girls are looking at you as you realize that you're crying, no. Not even crying your sobbing now and Sonia has your head on her shoulder and is whispering about how brave you are and how much of a big girl you are even though you've killed your own parents and she’s just treating you like a big baby. You attempt to look out the window to find Monaka gone and this fills you with rage.

Mikan is grabbing your chin slightly and muttering something like, “Oh my.. I ho-h-hope we can find some sort of prosthetic eye for you…. oh gosh..” while she’s stitching something onto your face and you groan. That stupid nurse continues using her dumb high-pitched voice that truly makes you want to jab out your other eye.

The other girl is still holding you and shushing you, supporting your bottom with her hand in a way that makes you want to bite her, to chew her and make sure she’s broken. Everyone should be b-r-o-k-e-n like you. That’s why your a soldier of hope. To make sure that every adult is broken, to make sure that they get what they deserve.

Slowly, the nurse’s thread makes its way through your skin softly puncturing it before it weaves back out. This process lasts forever and it hurts a lot. You take a moment to realize the entire situation, you're being held up by a stupid princess while your face is being all stitched up. These stupid almost-adults always bitch and moan about regenerations but in your mind its about feeding the leader.

Monaka is cranky when she’s hungry and if she’s not happy, nobody is. Now you are still b-r-o-k-e-n. As much as anyone can try broken things can’t be fixed aside from temporary repair. B-r-o-k-e-n, a glass can be re-made but it can’t won’t be as perfect as it was before.

People can break things, hearts, minds, arms and legs, candy, glass and even yourself. You only know this because you know you're broken like a dumb glass that looked pretty for a little while. Someone at this school said that you should be gentle with broken things, but that’s a lie.

While you had another epiphany moment, Sonia stands you up and brushes off your uniform and Mikan smiles at you, your blood staining her kind of pretty dress. “Kotoko!” the indigo-haired nurse cheered with a kind of pleasant smile on her face. “We did it honey, I a-attempted to fix your face! Not th-that it’s broken but I was able to hold b-back most of the blood back while we operated on you!” she exclaims like you couldn't care less.

Those two stupid girls are still telling you how brave you are and how pretty you look until Tsumiki hands you a mirror. You look.. awful. A long line of stitches reaches down your face like a train track on the left side up to your ear. Monaka took a bigger bite than you thought because now that you're missing an eye a bright pink gumball replaces it with some blood dripping out underneath it.

You look like a big, ugly monster with your stitched up eye as those two liars are still calling you a cute little princess. You look like Frankenstein or a wolf-man or even worse.. you look a bit like Kemuri with his mask on. A loud wail leaves your mouth as you make a mad dash back to your room, leaving those two dumb older girls probably stunned.

The empty hallways are filled with the sound of you crying like the big dumb broken baby you know you are. Mikan chases after you at an almost terrifying speed, her tiny sneakers loudly hitting the ground as she grabs you by the shirt collar and lifts you up. “I-I’m so sorry to cha-chase you like this but make sure to be gentle around your stitches..”

Gentle, gentle, gentle, gentle. G-e-n-t-l-e. You quickly slap her away, one of her gross and brittle fingers snapping off and flying across the room until it breaks into a bunch of itty bitty little pieces with a loud crack. Now in a way, Mikan is b-r-o-k-e-n. Broken like you except only a little bit. She’s not completely broken like you, but a small cracking into tiny pieces.

You pick yourself and almost instantly run back to your room where it’s save and you can temporarily not be broken. If you are broken, you let the adults win. When you're a member of the Soldiers of Hope you do not let the adults win under any circumstances. Once you are in your room, you flop down on your bed and bury yourself under neath your covers where it’s warm and safe.

Before you actually fall asleep, you remember one last thing; and that’s that your name is Kotoko Utsugi and you are b-r-o-k-e-n. Broken.

That’s how it’s supposed to be.


	39. Chapter 39

My name is Komaeda Nagito.

Well, if you saw me I guess you could say I’m one of the more of the popular guys around here. My head is made entirely of pop rocks, the beautiful white locks that called themselves my hair soon began to slowly fall off and get replaced by the hideous white candy that children would crunch and force to snap on their small pink tongues.

I sit and smile as all of these transformations begin and end, the tears and hardships that went together to create our hopeful future. Hope keeps on going.. as some of us say. The murders have begun like an assembly line, slowly one dies then another and another and another until we are out of materials.

Am I proud of the murderers? Absolutely not. Despair fills their battered and broken corpses like a virus- Similar to the one that filled us with the wonderful fate of looking like a stereotypical candy shoppe. Ice cream, cookies and pop tarts used to look appetizing but now they look like the trash I am.

Don’t get me wrong, we are strong. We feed off of each other, this is we become. This school is a kingdom and I am the king or the court jester here to keep these beautiful, hope-seeking mutations looking for a god therefor I am their pastor who has the honorable duty of helping these freaks look for the nirvana of the sweet release they aspire to finally fulfill.

Each pastor has their assistant and as insane as this sounds mine if my right hand man in the most literal sense you can think of. Oobi is my assistant in this escapade, he has been by my side since the beginning of this- This hope-aspiring transformation that is changing us all for the better.

Oobi taught me the importance of self-consumption. Self-consumption is the basic act of eating yourself of occasionally others. The living donut, Aoi Asahina has been the doughnut hole of my feedings. When she leaks, I seek and find the food I need to survive a bit long with the horrible disease that corrupts my insides that calls itself Frontotemporal dementia. Which basically means I am dying every day slowly and slowly as I sink into hope, hope, hope.

H-o-p-e, Hope.

The others here haven’t noticed my little ‘tinkerings’ to things around the school, the swimming pool schedule may has a free block right after Aoi uses it so nobody can have the pleasure of swimming in clear water. Don’t forget the wonder act of switching the thermostat in the main office so some would freeze and some would melt.

HOPEfully nobody has noticed, yet anyways. I took my time from my precious sleep cycle to crawl around the school and avoid those pesky cameras to look in the headmaster’s office. It took about a full hour until I finally got there and then there was the god awful task of actually looking for the thermostat.

This action, made one of the best things happen- Oobi said so. Monaka.. that brat almost died in her sleep thanks to her ice cream transformation. The way she cried when she woke up, covered in her own messy, messy remains was so adorable! If I could remember correctly, she saw a small flash of hope on her face once her little rascal friends tossed her in the freezer.

How do I feel about all these transformations? I guess you could say I feel like the court jester like I previously stated before but… my feelings change. I am easily willing to have anyone kill me if they wish to be freed that badly. Oobi thinks we should merge as one and take them out one by one. Perhaps do a double murder by chapter three but that sounds a bit too familiar.

I wander down these halls, hearing a few choked sobs, laughter, chit-chatter and the occasional hiccup. One of the Soldiers of Hope must of drank something to fast again, probably Daimon if any one of them- He’s the idiot of the group. For some odd reason those tater-tots that call themselves warriors don’t seem to phase anyone.

Don’t trust my word, the other day one of them.. I think if I can remember it was the one with the mask attacked Oogami-San for commenting on his? I believe it’s his- mask and he went up and bit her like it was nothing.  The only part of the huge battle that phased me was the face he got her entire thumb back. Hopefully it did regenerate.

Earlier in the week Hinata-kun did ask me if I wanted to socialize with him and his little mystery pals and I did accept his offer. All we did was play a game of pool, which Kyoko won much to Byakuya's distaste and talk about our lives beforehand for the millionth time. The reaction on his face was gold, after he literally threw a gold bar on the ground and dented the floor.

But I will admit our little free time was quite fun. Would I do it again? Probablty just so I can see my sweet, sweet graham cracker Hinata-Kun. He is the light of my life and the snap, crackle and pop to my pop rocks. Do I love him? Maybe.. It’s just a little crush though, probably a platonic crush at the most too.

Even though my heart shouldn’t continue to beat slowly, almost endlessly like a grandfather clock. But on the rare occasion grandfather clocks must break, or be destroyed. Either way can work for me only because broken things go in the trash.

I do have one question for all of my uppers.. why don’t they kill me already? One measly murder can end this sweet suffering.. two down with more to follow.


	40. Not Legitimate Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some news

Alright, so instead of this being a _real_ chapter I have a few things to say.

 

  * **One.)** This story is not going to be stopped, I am simply putting it on hiatus because I fell out of the muse for it. Since I have sixteen pages of notes and three backup updates that have been queued for if the story's plot has gone... dry. I know in the chapter about Kotoko's eye I said that I made up my mind about writing this AU. There is an established mastermind(s) and a list of who's being murdered and murders have been written or planned to be written. If you guys really want when the fic is over I'll put the link for the Google Doc on here filled with scrapped concepts and notes.



* * *

 

  * **Two.)** I am aware of the **fucking** tags. I am know they're annoying, so thank you so much anons for yelling at me about how short my story is and how everyone is out of character. I am more than aware so because of this (stated in the Leon Kuwata/Chiaki update) that chapters will be getting shorter because I do have a life outside of my work and this life is hard. I am in the Drama Club at school requires me to stay up late and not have time to do things I normally do (Play the DR series, talk with friends and whatever). Not to mention one of my dear friends is leaving the fandom. This person helped me write a majority of my works and was a huge help for inspiration. Without them the process



* * *

 

  * **Three.) _Please, please, PLEASE_** tell me if there is a typo somewhere. I can't go through all forty chapters and re-read or re-edit every single detail that I have wrong. So if you see something wrong, please tell me or make a comment or something. Seeing a random typo like 'you/r' in my work is really embarrassing. The you/r typo is because my school Chromebook changes your to you're whenever. It's annoying so when I do edit most of my work in a program I found, sometimes you/r stays. Just make a comment saying there's a mistake here, here or here.



* * *

 

  * **Four.)** This is actually good news regarding SToTM and the Sweet!Release AU! A03 user AndiOrangeKon has been kind enough to make a small series of art, which I may use in the fic with their permission! The fact this is getting popular does make me want to write more and gives you (the most important character and supporter) a visual representation of what these fucked up children look like. Please read their amazing works and support them as well. Without them the Kotoko chapter wouldn't be a real thing.



* * *

 

Thank you so much for your kind words and support. Feel free to tell me how much of a piece of shit I am in the comments.


	41. Something scary is afoot.

Makoto sighed, his breath jagged for a brief moment as he walked back to his room after a (promised) game if pool with his sister. The game itself had .. taken the Naegi family turn which means Makoto had let his sister win.. again. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Komaru but sometimes being trapped in a school for possibly end of your life with your little sister and you are forced to murder everyone isn’t the greatest experience.

The sugar cookie protagonist sighed heavily as he unlocked his door and quickly slipped inside with a loud huff of relief. His room was as typical as typical could be, plain walls with a plain twin bed with a baby blue bedsheet. Quickly, the second protagonist took a few minutes to catch his breath.

His eyes darted across the room before Naegi could limp to his bed, since the small trip in the hallway his leg had practically anchored his pain down. Sure, he could be dead, or eyeless, even the possibility of not being food but he could walk thanks for Tsumiki’s medical skills. It was nice to know you had the best of the best attempting to cure you.

A loud bang could be heard from down the hall which Makoro could probably suspect to be Gundam trying to ‘raise hell’ or Sakura and Nekomaru practicing from the gym. In a way it felt comforting to know that through all this- this locked in a school garbage and turning into candy crap.

“Hey.. Makoto can I talk to you?” A familiar voice rang from outside the brunette’s door. “Makoto.. I know you’re in there… Open up the door or I’m making a bad Disney joke..” the voice that belonged to Komaru, his sister snapped while angrily slamming on the door with her fist.

Quickly Makoto obeyed and opened up the door on queue with wide, nervous eyes. “What is it Komaru? I was trying to rest!” he snapped, noticing his sister with a more worried expression from when they got here. The elder sibling’s expression dropped when he noticed tears in his sister’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked sincerely.

Komaru wiped a lime-green tear away from her eyes. “I.. I had another incident in the pool again…” she whimpered, letting herself into her brother’s room with a small, quiet sob. “I accidently didn’t see Aoi when the water was pink and.. I touched the inside of her stomach and it was gross…” the schoolgirl blubbered.

Naturally, Makoto wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Both of their faces dropped when Monokuma’s annoying as fuck voice rang throughout the speakers.

**“Ping Pang Ping Pong!! A body has been discovered!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictured: Trickster Exe, fucking #rekt.
> 
> I didn't mean to completely give up on this AU. The next chapter is coming out around next week. Sorry for the delay, Kudos and comments would be nice.


	42. Stalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and the "Komaeda was penetrated" comment belong to tumblr user mango-andi, go check out their work!!! They are a super, super rad memer!!
> 
> I promise chapters will be longer, I am just a stalling little gay egglett who has finals. I am so damn tired but enough about me. Let's deal with dead kids.
> 
> B))))

“Jesus goddamn christ!!” Oowada yelled, holding his corncob hair as he screamed at the sight of a dead Komaeda Nagito laid on the floor, his body tied to a set of chairs with a knife halfway through his midsection, Nagito’s thin, pale lips permanently frozen in a scream.

Hinata could feel tears fighting in his eyes. His fucking boyfriend was dead. Almost as if the plot demanded it, Chiaki and Kemuri entered the room hand in hand.

The gamer walked towards the body, dropping the masked child’s hand for a brief moment before putting her free hand to her lip, tilting her head in concern.  “I feel like I’m seen this somewhere before..” she commented, her soft voiced hushed for the moment.

Leon, who just happened to be standing next to Oowada muttered a quiet “Shut the hell up Chiaki.” before getting slapped upside the head by Mondo. “It looks like Nagito was… penetrated by something yet again…” the ex-baseball player noted.

With that, almost everybody in the room almost instantly looked at Hinata without breaking eye contact. If graham crackers could sweat awkwardly, Hajime would certainly be doing it. Over a full minute of awkward, intoxicating silence somebody coughed.

From the other side of the room, Touko spoke up “W-wait…When the hell was ...blood.. red?” the writer grumbled, crossing her arms from the side of Asahina, who was clutching what was left of her stomach before she could leave the room so Syo didn’t decide to front.

Kemuri raised an eyebrow from under his mask. “Well technically.. we all just see color in different ways. So what might seem to look like pink to someone is red to another… but.. uhm… blood was always red…”

The baseball player stroked his goatee, his hand nervously shaking as he observed the body from a safe distance away. “Guys… do we even know what we’re doing? Normally Naegi, Kirigiri and Hajime do all the detective work…” the redhead commented, bringing a small, congestive agreements on his claim.

Holy crap. Almost everyone in the room thought collectively. Leon’s right about something for once. Suddenly- a loud and extremely annoying, high-pitched and overly cartoony voice filled the room. “Good morning ASSHOLES! Due to some annoying technical difficulties, I was unable to tell you sacks of sugar-coated shit that someone FINALLY died! So ping-pang-ping-pong, A body has been discovered!”

After that alert, Makoto and Kyoko walked into the room. Naegi stumbling awkwardly with one shoe off as if he just got dressed and heard the announcement mere seconds ago and Kirigiri simply sashayed into the room, ready to check out the dead body with full-on determination. “We already knew about the body..” the lilac-haired detective hummed, a bony finger to her lip.

“So.. what should we do now?” Chiaki asked, already inspecting the body carefully, not wanting to get her DNA on it so she could be accused of murder. “I’ve only played a few murder mysteries, but..-”

From somewhere in the room, someone heard the sound of Popcorn popping, followed by the low grumble of “Our damn lives are a murder mystery…” Oowada muttered, scratching his neck awkwardly. Then, everyone thought it would be a good choice to part different ways to find the killer, Hifumi and Fujisaki checked the kitchen.

The entire time, Chihiro’s hands were trembling. Sweat clumping inside their thin plastic skin as they watched the other bottle-person…. berson investigate the untouched fruits and vegetables, pick through every ice cube for bits of blood or something. Hifumi wasn’t as smart as he looked. Besides, sometimes the dimmest people had the occasional bright thought.

 **  
**Just Maybe.


	43. Not a real chapter

Hey, 

 

This is another 'not-a-real-chapter' chapter because I need some reader input.

Thanks to the user who's been spamming this fic with rude and unnecessary comments and telling me I'm uncreative has really been keeping me down. If you want me to continue this fic, leave a comment. If you don't, tell me why.

 

Yours,

 

Trickster Exe


	44. Not a Real Chapter (again)

Expect this to come back in February. Sorry for the wait, I'm really depressed atm and things aren't doing too well. Thanks for sticking with me. Feel free to contact me on tumblr.


	45. Cavity Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kinda regret bringing this back from the dead but this is an important note. I'm gonna update this if heyheyhey does because their half my inspiration for it. The only reason why I'm writing this shortass chapter is because I felt guilty.

Opening her eyes, Akane looked down at her stomach, then pain smacked her in the face like a shitty guy at an alley.

She was stuck like this, in this nightmarish state and someone had died, her body was still a caramel brown and her friends were still cannibals. That was a thing that was currently happening in the universe, and she had no way or possibility of changing it or else secrets would be spread like bees. Bees. Oh god, bees. The idea of something as comical as bees didn't even hit her until she remembered the garden on the top floor had bees, and bees liked one thing.

The bees could probably kill all of them, if they were that goddamn determined to. Everyone wanted to live and nobody genuinely wanted to kill one another, and the idealization that time had passed despite the lack of internet and calendars inside the school made days roll one into another like ice cream dripping down that wheelchaired girl's neck and onto the floor and everlasting silence that filled poor Akane Owari's head at what could only be presumed as three in the godforsaken morning.

 

And it was all because of bees, and someone died.


	46. fuck

Updating by october or I'm officially going to delete the fic lmao

I started this fic at age 13 and now I'm 15 I literally thought Koizumi was a sjw


	47. cused fic

this fic is probably going to end in march, it's been years. i'm tired. i'll release the notes as well.

 

comment if you wanna take over tbh. chainsmokers is my priority atm.


	48. An Update

Hello there! Nilla (Vannilliaify) here, and I just wanted to let all followers and fans of this story know that I'll be taking the reigns from here on out! Expect to see an update in two weeks, when I have enough time and am not in school! At the latest, it'll be four weeks before you see another actual chapter here, and at the minimum, two. Thank you for staying around, and I look forward to entertaining you with the next chapter! ;D


	49. Tearstained

Makoto sighed, his breath jagged for a brief moment as he walked back to his room after a (promised) game of pool with his sister. The game itself had .. taken the Naegi family turn which means Makoto had let his sister win.. again. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Komaru but sometimes being trapped in a school for possibly end of your life with your little sister and you are forced to murder everyone isn’t the greatest experience.

 

The sugar cookie protagonist sighed heavily as he unlocked his door and quickly slipped inside with a loud huff of relief. His room was as typical as typical could be, plain walls with a plain twin bed with a baby blue bedsheet. Quickly, the second protagonist took a few minutes to catch his breath.

 

His eyes darted across the room before Naegi could limp to his bed, since the small trip in the hallway his leg had practically anchored his pain down. Sure, he could be dead, or eyeless, even the possibility of not being food but he could walk thanks for Tsumiki’s medical skills. It was nice to know you had the best of the best attempting to cure you.

A loud bang could be heard from down the hall which Makoro could probably suspect to be Gundam trying to ‘raise hell’ or Sakura and Nekomaru practicing from the gym. In a way it felt comforting to know that through all this- this locked in a school garbage and turning into candy crap.

 

“Hey.. Makoto can I talk to you?” A familiar voice rang from outside the brunette’s door. “Makoto.. I know you’re in there… Open up the door or I’m making a bad Disney joke..” the voice that belonged to Komaru, his sister snapped while angrily slamming on the door with her fist.

 

Quickly Makoto obeyed and opened up the door on queue with wide, nervous eyes. “What is it Komaru? I was trying to rest!” he snapped, noticing his sister with a more worried expression from when they got here. The elder sibling’s expression dropped when he noticed tears in his sister’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked sincerely.

 

Komaru wiped a lime-green tear away from her eyes. “I.. I had another incident in the pool again…” she whimpered, letting herself into her brother’s room with a small, quiet sob. “I accidently didn’t see Aoi when the water was pink and.. I touched the inside of her stomach and it was gross…” the schoolgirl blubbered.

 

Naturally, Makoto wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Both of their faces dropped when Monokuma’s annoying as fuck voice rang throughout the speakers.

  
“Ping Pang Ping Pong!! A body has been discovered!”


	50. Drip

Imagine when you walk, you feel dizzy because surprise! Your organs are falling out and wow, it’s extremely painful. No surprise that you have a gigantic hole in your stomach that is taken up by your ribcage, making you look like some sort of oddball hipster art piece or something.

 

Obviously, your name is Aoi Asahina and you have that kind of sinking feeling in what’s left of your gut. Hah, wordplay. At this current motion in time your just kinda lounging around in the game room, half daydreaming and half attempting to read a manga about boys swimming in high school. It’s fairly good except unlike you, they aren’t forced to kill each other. 

 

That must be nice, going back to normal high school and not murdering your friends or loved ones or whatever people normally do aside from not constantly bleeding. You perk up your head to find the sound of footsteps, loudly as if the person they belonged to were stomping.

 

“Hello?” A manly voice rung throughout the room, followed by the squeaking of something. Shoes? Maybe some sort of electronic? You can’t tell. “Is any mortal being here to face the wrath of Gundam Tanaka?!” the voice, belonging to none other than Gundam himself booms through the walls.

 

You freeze, nervously looking around. There is blood leaking down your face and leaking onto the floor through your stomach. Clearly you are having  _ quite _ the nosebleed and it’s kind of embarrassing. At least your nose smells like raspberries now and not normal blood. Quickly your internal dialogue is interrupted when Tanaka does barge into the room.

 

“It is I, the great Gundam Tanaka!” he booms, his four little hamsters squeaking quietly from inside his scarf. That’s actually adorable and it makes you smile for a second before the breeder? You're pretty sure Gundam is a breeder actually notices you. “Hello Mortal!” he yells, rather enthusiastically.

 

Without thinking, you make a rather funny and snippy comment about how Ishimaru would probably go off the wall about not using his inside voice but you and most of your friends know that Taka actually has a personality and never screams that much about the quality of the hallways aside from when you… clot.

 

“H-hey Gundam..” you stutter while awkwardly wiping the mixture of jam and snot from your nose while he seems to be studying you over for some odd reason. Maybe he hasn’t seen a girl with gigantic hole in her gut or something.  “What’s up?”

 

Ping pong, pang pong!

 

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Candy and Sweets are referenced in chapter 5.
> 
> If you wanna request something go to my tumblr which is trickster-exe.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bite me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382566) by [heyheyhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyhey/pseuds/heyheyhey)
  * [stitch thread and sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173428) by [PandaHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero)




End file.
